PewDiePie x Reader
by Pjaay
Summary: You've had it with your stupid education, and your arguing parents. You're 18, and you've had enough. You need to get away. The nearest place you can think of? The lounge in your mall, with a nice book, a coffee... and a new, unexpected friendship. PEWDIExREADER
1. Arguments

**CHAPTER 1**

You tapped away slowly in the dark, keeping your eyes focused on your screen. You tried your best to be quiet, but you couldn't help but make noise every time your fingertips hit the keyboard. Wincing every time you finished a sentence, you finally exhaled and saved what you'd written.

You leaned back in your chair, it creaked slowly as the your weight shifted, and bent awkwardly. Finally, you'd finished your assignment for the next day, and you could finally go to sleep. You glanced at the time on your computers screen and it took a little while to sink in that it was almost four in the morning. You had been up all night doing a stupid piece of coursework that you didn't even have any interest in the subject of. Well, at least it was out of the way.

"Freakin' finally," you grumbled, saving your work and closing the page, "bed calls…"

Turning off your computer, you got up and clumsily crawled out of your clothes, into your pyjamas, and then into your bed. It was far more comfy than you expected; you must have been _that_ tired.

The morning came so quickly, it didn't even feel as if your head had a chance to settle into your pillow. Your eyes slowly adjusted to the light spilling through the crack of your curtains, and the high pitched drawl of your alarm clock slowly caught up with you. Rolling over, you slammed a hand on the small plastic device, sending you back into silence.

It didn't take you long to get ready, to throw on your clothes, makeup, and to style your hair, but it felt like it took forever. You checked the time on your phone, and yawned as you made your way downstairs, backpack slung over your right shoulder.

"A-_hem_!" Someone cleared their throat, and your head snapped in the direction of the kitchen, you stopped in your tracks, "So you're just going to _leave_ without saying _anything_ to me?"

Confused, you entered the kitchen and set your bag down on the table, you had a while before lessons started, you had time for a home lecture. Whatever it was, you were dreading it anyway.

"Don't think your noisy antics went on unheard last night," Your mother hissed, looking up from her newspaper and scowling in your direction, she was holding the paper in one hand and some unbuttered, dried toast in the other, "you were up, all night long, on your computer. Again!"

You were always baffled by how your parents could tell you were awake so late each night, being more or less silent in your room, you could understand how they noticed. They must have the hearing of a cat or something, very acute.

"How the hell did you hear me?" You sighed irritably, before swallowing awkwardly and opening your mouth to speak again, "I was doing work anyway, I don't know how you could get so angry."

"That's beside the point!" Your mother snapped, roughly setting down her newspaper and getting up, posing a threat, "You, young lady-"

"I am _not_ a young lady," You yelled suddenly, cutting her off, "I'm eighteen. I can make my own decisions in life. Don't talk to me like I'm twelve."

Frowning, you snatched your bag off the tabletop and turned on the spot, walking briskly to the front door without even giving your mother a chance to respond. You didn't want to hear it anyway, it was pointless to argue, as she'd always make out as if she was winning.

You got into your car, slamming the door shut and throwing your bag onto the passenger seat. You were angry, you could feel it bubbling from the depths of your chest. If anything, when you pulled out of the drive, it definitely was _not_ to head to school. You were going on one of those 'calm-down' drives that arguing parents always used to have when their child was young and times were hard.

It was common that you argued with your parents, and coming of age had just made it worse when you do. It bugged you that they didn't understand, and it probably bugged them that _you_ didn't understand. But either way, you didn't want to be around them.

Without much more thought on the subject, you decided to drive to the nearest shopping centre. Your favourite lounge was there, and it was a place that calmed you down when this kind of situation arose. You were given the chance to read, have a coffee from the nearest Starbucks, and just unwind from stress.

Turning the key in the ignition, you shoved your budget car into gear and pulled hurriedly out of your driveway. No school for you, today.


	2. Coffee

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"I'll have… The Toffee Nut Latte, please," you smiled, keeping eye contact with the person you were being served by. You handed over the correct amount of change and moved along the counter, watching curiously as they created your hot beverage with an assortment of machines. It was funny, how the coffee itself was made from lots of crushed beans, yet is so creamy and beautiful. Coffee is a godsend.

"Here you go…" The employee mumbled half heartedly, handing you your drink and turning to the next customer without emotion. You smiled a little, and took the steaming drink to where the sugar is kept, pouring an un-needed amount into you drink, alongside lots of milk. You liked it milky and sugary, otherwise, you couldn't drink it.

Lifting the beverage to your lips, you took a tender sip, before adjusting your rucksack and looking for the nearest empty seat. Well, most of this Starbucks was rather empty anyway, it was during school time, so there were no annoying kids littering the place. You took a seat in the corner of the room, a table with two extra leather chairs surrounding the small wooden counter piece. Setting your bag down, you pulled out your laptop and put it out in front of you, next to your drink.

If you were going to calm down, you may as well do so on YouTube. It was one of your most favourite little retreats, besides this Starbucks, and you really got some entertainment from it. You were an avid gamer, horror, indie, first person shooter; anything and everything, you played it. What interested you the most, however, was watching people play and react on YouTube.

Typing in a few game names, you watched a couple Let's Plays. Entertaining yourself at watching people fail a Super Meat Boy, and rage at Happy Wheels. Giggling to yourself, you then went to your favourite YouTuber's channel, his name was PewDiePie. Yeah, you knew he could get slightly annoying, but there was something about his accent and his ecstatic joyful energy which cheered you up.

Sipping lightly at your drink, you curled up in the leather seat and tried your best to block out thoughts of your family, and the stressful school life you lead. It was something you'd always had to put up with, so now it was good to finally just rebel and escape.

See, whilst you were watching PewDiePie, you hadn't even realised how loud you'd left the volume, you were just too enticed by the funny game play. Someone came up beside you, and laughed.

Your head snapped up and you frowned; probably a little too hard. Your expressions softened when you realised who it was.

"Oh, hey!" You smiled, seeing your best friend grinning madly down at you, "You skipped on school too?"

She sat down beside you, clasping her own drink between her hands, and nodded quickly. Her light blonde hair bouncing around her shoulders in soft curls, framing her cute blushed face perfectly. You were always envious of her adorable looks.

"You're listening to that PewDiePie a bit loud, aren't you?" She teased, leaning across you to pause it. You grimaced slightly at her interference to your 'calm-time', but smiled anyway and giggled.

"I didn't know I had it so loud!" You laughed. You were sort of glad there was someone else here to talk to, especially knowing that they bunked out on school too just to get away from things, like you did, "so, what brings you to Starbucks?"

"Eh, you know, same old same old. 6th form is crap, boyfriend is being a bit of a bitch, there's a celebrity here… I craved a Starbucks," She grinned with a glimmer of slyness slipping through her expression, "Same old, same old…"

She looked at you with a grin, waiting for you to say something. Your mind ticked over slowly and calculated what she had just said. What _had_ she just said.

"… A celebrity?" You laughed sarcastically, "In our town? Why? Who?"

"My my," she teased, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers, "Someone's asking a lot of questions!"

"No, seriously," you said, smiling slightly, raising an eyebrow in curiosity, "Who's this celebrity?"

"You'll never guess,"

"Just say!"

"No!"

She suddenly leapt to her feet, slamming down her drink and yanking your laptop off of the table, you didn't even have time to argue, before she'd stuffed the laptop into your bag and grabbed you out of your seat.

Literally, you were being dragged through the shopping centre without any choice of where you were headed. Your best friend really did have a strong grip, which was probably why she was so successful in the many sports teams she was a part of. You, at this point, were now practically being choked by your own collar, as you were taken to another café, it was Costa. A nice place, but you preferred Starbucks.

"What.. agh… what are we doing here?!" You cried, rubbing tenderly at your neck as soon as your blonde haired friend let go of you, "you're mad, I swear!"

"Just… look at him!" She squealed, ignoring you completely, facing away from you and staring through the window of the shop. You looked around slowly, and saw that there were actually quite a few people doing the same thing. Adjusting your back on your shoulder, you counted roughly 15ish people. Your best friend turned to you and grinned, "He's even more beautiful in real life!"

As confused as ever, you got to your feet clumsily and tried to see over the heads of the people around you. Sadly, you were considerably shorter than them, so seeing over them was somewhat a task and a half.

"This sucks," you grumbled, "If I'm not being told who's in there, I may as well get another coffee and blend with the crowd. The ones who aren't acting like idiots outside."

Coughing on purpose to get attention, you shoved and pushed your way through the slightly growing crowd, stumbling into the shop and heading straight for the counter. Being the stubborn girl that you were, you weren't even going to put the effort into seeing who this 'celebrity' was. They probably weren't even that awesome.

"Can I help you?" The staff member behind the counter asked friendly, smiling at you. Hey, at least this one was more accommodating than the person from Starbucks, "Have an order I can take?"

"Yeah sure…" you mumbled, "anything like the Toffee Nut Latte?"

"We have just that!" The tender smiled, "That'll be 2.50,"

You shoved a hand into your pocket, and slowly, realisation dawned as you came to terms with the fact you'd spent the last of your change in Starbucks. Glancing up at the staff member, you gritted your teeth as you saw they'd already started making your drink.

"Shit, out of change…" You grumbled, this time searching your jacket pockets instead, a few coppers, not enough to pay with. You stared at your open hand and counted what you had all together. Which was around 50 pence. Clearly not enough.

There was a cough beside you, but you ignored it. You were too worried about the fact your drink was almost finished and you had no money. Another cough, which you stubbornly ignored again.

"Uh.. Excuse me?" A voice piped up beside you.

A shiver travelled from your spine all the way up to the back of your neck. Hair stood on your arms, and your mouth opened slightly. You stared forward, frozen. You knew that voice. You'd heard it so many times before, that you couldn't _not_ know who it was. However, you didn't want to admit it. The Costa worker appeared before you again and set your drink down. Your gaze was still locked forward, with your breathing shallow and your shoulders slightly raised in shock.

"… 2.50," the staff member reminded, looking at you strangely. They must have no idea who's standing next to you. No, clue.

"I'll pay," The same male voice chirped, and as you stood frozen to the spot, you saw a male arm reach out from your right and hand some change over to the till worker. You somehow, god knows, managed to reach out and pick up your drink. Mumbling a thanks, you didn't even look at the guy standing next to you and turned 90 degrees to the left, almost robotically and awkwardly moving over to the next seat you could find. You sat down, forced to face the counter.

You didn't look up. You knew who was standing there, quietly. You knew who watched you as you walked away without thanking him properly. It was awkward and you were both thrilled and scared at the same time.

Fuck it. You probably were never going to get this opportunity again. You looked up slowly from your drink.

Walking towards you, was none other than your favourite YouTuber, dusty blonde hair bouncing slightly as he got closer. Your icy glare jumped to the shop window. About two dozen faces were pressed against it, obviously amazed at what was happening and clearly too scared to even walk into the shop. Damn, people in my town were pussies. By the time they'd flickered back, Felix was sitting opposite you, a small smile growing at his lips.

"Well then," he laughed, "Don't say a real thankyou!"

FuckFuckFuckFuck.

* * *

**Please R&R,**

**It's always appreciated and is very motivational.**


	3. Hot Chocolate

**Here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

You don't remember the last time you were this shy. You've never been shy, ever; in fact, you were so far away in your own bumbling thoughts that you only managed to open your mouth and utter words that probably weren't even real English. All that flashed through your mind was the childish excitement of meeting someone you never thought you would.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

He wanted to sit with you? _The _PewDiePie wanted to share your table? You were so overwhelmed with fear and awe that you hadn't noticed how tightly you were gripping your coffee, and its contents had started to bubble from its lid and trail down the side of your hand. It was hot as hell, but you didn't care. The definition of beauty was standing before you.

And what were you doing? Acting like a child.

"What are you doing here?" You blurted suddenly, not even realising he'd asked you a question. You watched as his expressions changed from curiosity to happiness, as he chuckled slightly and sat down in front of you. Quickly, you shuffled so your feet were tucked beneath your chair. You certainly didn't want to embarrass yourself and accidentally kick him. Well, you were already making an embarrassment of yourself, so what would it matter.

_'Okay, y/n, calm down'_ you thought, _'No need to get so scared. He's just a person like anyone else, you can make idle conversation. You can do this. Why are you being so shy?!'_

Snapping out of your thoughts, you looked up at the blonde haired man, forcing a small smile and releasing the grip on your drink.

"Uhm, yeah, of course you can sit with me. Sorry for asking such a rude question. I've never met someone famous before,"

He raised an eyebrow, and almost looked sort of disappointed.

"Ah, so you're another fan," He remarked, looking away slightly and leaning back in his chair. Seemingly acting more awkward as opposed to his confidence from a few moments ago, "I thought you were just another person, considering you walked straight into this shop without taking note of who I was,"

You swallowed hard and sniffed, looking up from your drink.

"I'm, uh, sorry I'm not some ordinary person," You suggested with a slight laugh and a shrug, taking the opportunity to sip your drink before it cooled too much, "Don't worry, I won't fan girl too much,"

"It sure looked like you were going too," he trailed off, before turning around in his chair and waved at the shop windows. Around half of the girls gathered there all started jumping around, you could just about hear them crying out in glee. He turned back to you, and held out a hand over the table, "but it's okay. Nice to meet you, I'm Felix,"

Shakily, you reached out and took his hand. It was warm. You shook it firmly and smiled again, feeling a little less tense than you had a few minutes ago. Still, this was happening so quickly, you couldn't even comprehend the situation.

"I'm y/n," You said simply, before looking at him in the eye and gathering some more confidence, "So… the only reason you paid for my drink and sat down to talk to me was because you assumed I wasn't a fan,"

He almost laughed, but nodded slowly, looking down a little, almost ashamed.

"Well, kind of, yeah," He admitted, "You'd be surprised how many people recognised me since I got here. All I wanted was a break, away to somewhere different; and I can't seem to get what I want. Even back home. I thought you seemed nice enough, and when I saw you couldn't pay and I paid for you, I guessed I could make a friend who wasn't only interested in my internet stardom,"

You laughed, "_Internet stardom_… To put it lightly."

"Yeah well," He smiled, "You don't seem as half as bad as the people outside."

He motioned behind him and you then noticed how many people had actually gathered outside the shop. You were slightly thankful that nobody had come inside, since it would mean they would _all_ follow, and this conversation wouldn't be happening.

"Thanks, I guess," You suggested.

There was a slight moment of silence, and you sipped your drink and he sipped his. You hadn't even realised that he had his own with him the whole time. It was a hot chocolate.

Breaking the moderately comfortable silence, your phone suddenly buzzed in your pocket. You reached and pulled it out, reading the screen as it lit up. A text from your mother, and from the snippet of the text you were allowed to read if you didn't unlock your phone, it looked like an angry text about you skipping school.

"Oh no…" You mumbled, looking up from your mobile, to see Felix looking back down at you curiously, you flashed a smile and explained, "I had an argument with my mum this morning, that's why I skipped school, came here instead,"

"Ah…" he said simply, setting his drink down and leaning back, "Are you leaving then?"

"I suppose I should… I probably missed something important at school, otherwise I wouldn't have gotten an angry worded text. My school never contacts my mum if I don't attend, unless it's something major,"

You sighed, shoving your phone back into your pocket and leaning down to grab your bag. You diverted your attention back to Felix, who hadn't moved from his seat.

"I'm sorry I had to cut this conversation short, duty calls," you mumbled sarcastically, standing up and slinging your bag over your shoulder.

Pewdie got to his feet, grabbing the fabric of your jacket as you walked past. You turned and looked at him, surprised.

"Can I give you a lift somewhere?"

"It's okay, I have my own car,"

He looked disappointed, and continued to talk;

"Well… can I meet you again?"

Your chest tightened a little and you blinked a few times. _The _PewDiePie wanted to meet with you again? This was surreal. It had to happen to you of all people. You felt wonderful. This was awesome. A smile broke out on your face, and you lowered your bag to the ground, pulling your phone from your pocket.

"You could have my number if you like?" You suggested, holding up the device slightly.

Felix's face brightened, and he pulled his own phone out of his back pocket. You both exchanged numbers, and as you picked your bag up off the floor, you couldn't help but smile more. This was happening. You just got PewDiePie's mobile number! It was as if you were on cloud nine!

"I guess…" Felix started, snapping you out of a momentary daze, "I'll speak to you later?"

You nodded and held out a hand for him to shake again,

"I guess so!"

He laughed and stood up, making you realise how tall he actually was compared to you. At least a head and a half difference. Damn your shortness.

"Do be serious!" He joked, pushing aside your extended hand and crushing you into a hug. Grinning madly, you hugged him back. He smelt like cologne. Expensive, beautiful cologne.

Blushing, you pulled away, letting your arms linger at his side as he moved back.

"I shall be seeing you later, missy," He joked, smiling at you. You waved, and started towards the door to the shop, thanking the staff member behind the counter before pressing your way through the entrance.

You stood out of the shop, and was thrown into a crowd. Shit. You'd forgotten about all the people out here, and they all just saw you hug PewDiePie. You'd be surprised if you weren't beaten up and bribed for his phone number. Without turning to let them grab out to you with needy arms, you briskly walked away, hearing shrieks and shouts disappear behind you. Felix must have left the shop too, because the shouts didn't stop. You started to realise why he'd hoped you weren't like them. In a way, you were, just, a lot more controlling of yourself.

But, as you made your way back to your car, you couldn't help but smile.


	4. Deputy Head

****_-found an extra chapter that I forgot to upload. Sorry!_

**Chapter 4**

You sat quietly, in your common room. There had been, around half an hour ago, a few hundred students in the room with you, talking, laughing, having fun. You'd joined in with the talking, but they had all gone to their appropriate lessons; and you, had not.

What you couldn't understand, was why you didn't go to lessons. You'd just sit in the massive room with many squishy seats, and stare off into the distance, or browse the internet. No teachers came into the common room, they all seemed to expect the 6th formers at your school to have realised that they had progressed so far through their education, that they'd attend classes no matter what.

You, for some reason, seemed to have a problem doing just that.

Sighing, you leant forward and buried you face in your hands. If only that were the reason you were in the common room today; just skipping class. You'd have given anything for that to have been the reason. It wasn't. You just _had_ to miss school today. You just _had _to miss a really important mock exam. So important, that it required a call home if you didn't show up, just like they used to do when you were 14.

The door on the other side of the room opened, and you watched as the deputy head to your school strode towards you. Pencil skirt stopping abruptly at the knees, blonde hair forced into a messy bun, thick rimmed square glassed sitting steadily on her curved, pointy nose. The definition of a teacher.

She made herself comfortable on a purple, low riding squishy chair opposite your own, and set down her paperwork and folders, only taking real notice of you after she'd sorted herself out. Your heartbeat slowly increased as her stare bore deep into your own, her eyes a more piercing blue than you remember. Shit man, you could really feel it now, like that silly 'silence before the storm' crap. You really didn't want to be here.

"So, y/n l/n…" The deputy started, reading off a sheet in a folder that was placed on her lap. Your face crinkled slowly, determining that the folder was based soulfully around you, "skipped out on us again, huh?"  
She looked back up. You hadn't realised she was expecting an answer.

"Uh, I… Umm,"

_'Fuckshit. This isn't the time to try and bluff your way out of things, y/n'_ you told yourself whilst the silence grew between you and the blonde haired woman, _'you're in the shit as it is, just don't lie.'_

"Where were you," the deputy continued, "… this morning, around 9am to 10am,"

"I was in Starbucks,"

"Why?"

You paused;

_'To get a coffee, duh,'_

"Doing coursework."

The well-dressed woman raised an eyebrow, obviously not convinced.

_'Well done for not lying, y/n…'_

The deputy head to your school inhaled slowly, and exhaled in just as calm a manner. She lowered her eyes and almost looked as if she had zoned out for a few moments. Her fingers slowly curled around the bright orange folder on her lap, and suddenly flexed as her eyes whipped open and stared at you intensely.

"I do _not_ like being lied to. Don't lie to me. Do you _want_ to be a part of this sixth form, y/n? Or am I just wasting my time with another useless, good for nothing girl who hasn't got a clue how important an education is?"

Your eyes slowly widened, was she allowed to say things like that? You couldn't believe what you were hearing, you were being shouted at. You were being blamed. You were being called useless, good for nothing, idiotic.

Hah, what were you kidding, you hated school. You didn't want to be here anyway.

"Fuck it," you sneered. Standing up. You looked down confidently at the teacher, "You clearly don't want me here, and I clearly don't want to be here. I'm done. Have it your way. I quit."

Without looking back, and without getting a response, you stormed out of the room. Everything was a blur. You just quit school. You just prevented yourself from continuing your education and from ever coming back to this place. It's not like you cared, you hated it here anyway; it's the just the fact you knew who would care. Your mother; she was going to go absolutely ballistic.

You sat in your car, listening to your breathing. Watching in silence as your pink tree-shaped air freshener swayed softly in the breeze, that you let blow through the crack in your open car window. It was cool against your cheek, calmed you almost. You'd been like this for the past 25 minutes, staring off into the distance, up into the clouds, mesmerizing yourself in thoughts of what you'd just done. You'd ruined your education, and if your suspicions were right, ruined your chances of living at home.

Hey, you could always be a hermit and live in your car?

Okay, so maybe that was a bit far. A bit.

You glanced down at the phone in the passenger seat, it buzzed for what seemed like the millionth time within the pat half hour. Tiredly, you rested your head back and watched as more and more texts flooded in from your mother, all in capitals, all angry. Yeah, you were definitely not going home tonight. Closing your eyes, you listened to the repeated vibrations from your phone, at least it was a little more soothing than the seagulls screaming at you from outside your car. Almost as if they were mocking you.

_*VVT-VVT*_

_*VVT-VVT*_

_*VVT-VVT*_

_*VT-VT-VT-VVVVVVVT*_

_*VT-VT-VT-VVVVVVVT*_

Wait a second, that isn't your text tone vibration. That's the vibration it makes when you're being rung. Slowly, you opened your eyes, dreading that your mother had decided to scream at you with her voice as opposed to through text. You focused slowly on the phone, and the words took a few moments to sink in.

"FELIX- _ANSWER/DECLINE_"

Oh. You reached over slowly, picking up the phone as it silently buzzed away in your hand. Realising you'd left it a while and still hadn't picked up, you quickly tapped answer on the screen and held the device up to your left ear. You opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out except some stutters.

"…Hello? y/n?"

Ah god it was so beautiful when he said your name.

"Hello, Felix," you replied in a calm and collected manner. You didn't want to show your distinctive fangirlism. Play it cool, and everything will be okay. Just, try not to think about it.

"Ah! There you are. How are you?"

"I'm… okay, thankyou. How about you?"

He laughed down the line;

"I am great! Just trying my best to eat a whole large pizza to myself,"

"Wha?" That was the last thing you expected to hear, "What? Why?"

"I was hungry!" He protested from the end of the line, "I thought I could eat it all… whatever, I'll save some for later. Are you alright? You don't sound too chatty,"

You laughed at his strangeness, but explained yourself anyway,

"I might've dropped out of school,"

"…Oh…_a/n_… Why would you do that?"

A little bit of anger bubbled up from your throat, and you coughed a response;

"I hated it. I didn't want to be there. My mother knows, and if I go home, she'll probably lock me in the basement and starve me,"

"Uhm, I don't know how to respond to that last bit, but, wasn't that kind of a silly thing to do? Drop out, I mean."  
"I don't know… it's not like I attend anyway."

"Hah. That's true, if you hadn't skipped, you'd not have met me!"

"That's true…" you said quietly, closing your eyes and just cherishing the fact you were on the phone to a sort-of idol, "…true."

There was a strange silence down the phone, so quiet that you were almost convinced that Felix had hung up on you. You breathed quietly beside the device and shivered. The cold weather was settling in, out of freakin' nowhere. Just what you wanted. You rolled up the window and settled back into your seat, waiting to see if Felix was actually going to say anything, or if you were going to have to hang up on _him_.

There was more silence, until you heard movement on the end of the line. Then an intake of air, and Felix, started to talk;

"Do you… want to stay at mine tonight? Uhm, you know, so you don't have to go home to your parents?"

"I… uh… I don't know if… uhm…"

"Oh! God nono! I don't want to force it on you or anything, just, I want to make it easier for you, so you don't have to go home,"

You swallowed nervously; should you take Felix up on his offer? What if he tried something? Maybe he was just a creep like some strange people on the internet, and just managed to hide it well? But, maybe he wasn't… you could always sleep on his sofa, away from him. Yeah. That sounds good. You sighed, and opened your eyes. You didn't even realise that you had closed them.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that."


	5. New House Smell

Chapter 5

You zipped up your suitcase hurriedly, knowing for certain that your mother would return home and any given moment. It was minutes till the end of her shift and she always made a hurried trip home- she had more of a reason to now, seeing as she had you to scream at.

Grabbing your rucksack, you shoved your phone charger and laptop charger inside it and slung it over your shoulder. Ripping the suitcase from its place on the floor and snatching your car keys off the table by your door. You wanted out, and the suspense of knowing your mother could already be home filled you with a scared sort of adrenaline.

You barely managed to throw what belongings you could into your car before you sat hurriedly into the main driver's seat and caught your breath. You were safe, everything was going to be okay. You just needed an address to drive to, and Felix hadn't even sent you it. You pulled your phone from your back pocket with one hand, and turned the car ignition on with the other, punching a station into the radio and listening to the DJs talk and yammer on about something whilst you tapped out a text.

'_Hey Felix, it's y/n, where are you staying? I'm ready to leave! (:"_

You sat there contemplating whether it was smart to add any 'x's to the end of the text, but decided not to be irrational about things and send it as it is. You put your phone into the passenger seat of the car and then relaxed back into your own, feeling a little less stressed for once - knowing that you had somewhere to go and a place to stay away from the horrors of your family made you the slightest bit happier.

You turned the key in the ignition and heard the car's engine fire up, looking in your rear mirror, then shoving the gears into reverse. You begun edging back slowly from your driveway, being careful to steer straight. You moved slow, but in secret, you wanted to speed the hell away from your house.

Just as you turned backwards onto the main road, you saw another car coming towards you. A lump forms in your throat. It's exactly who you dreaded it to be, luckily you were about to leave, so an argument would be avoided - that doesn't stop your heart from beating more erratic however, you feel scared.

Only just managing to make brief eye contact with your mother, you ram the small car into first gear and pull away hastily from your house, just as your phone alerts you that you have a message. Juggling driving and reading from your phone, you see that it's a message from Felix. Your heart skips, again, but for different reasons. This isn't the fear you feel from your mother, this is the anticipation of knowing an idol of yours has just texted you.

'_Hello! I'm renting this place near town. You've heard of the Oak Estate, right? I'm at number 35, with the green door. I left it unlocked since I'm out getting food :P See you soon! x'_

The text itself was easy to read, but seeing the _kiss_ at the end of it was an entirely different story. You couldn't help but grin as you drove steadily towards town, your eyes darting across the road as you tried your best to concentrate.

You didn't need school, you didn't need family; not now, anyway, not whilst you had better things to think about. If anything, you needed a little break away from the stress. Meeting Felix had really changed things. You almost scoffed as you thought of how many jealous people there would be if they knew who you were going to meet, and stay with! They'd probably tear at your throat at the chance of being in your shoes, and you almost writhed with pride as you repeated to yourself that _you_ were the one lucky person. Who knows if others had met him before and had this opportunity, but you didn't care. It was your turn.

As you pulled carefully into Oak Estate, you made sure to slow down and peer at every single house you went past. Luckily, there were near to no cars on these roads, and there was nobody behind you, so you could drive slow without a care.

26, 28, 30.

As soon as you realised how close you were to where Felix was staying, your chest started to flutter again. This was exciting, exhilarating even. You weren't sure on how these few days were going to pan out, but you were definitely looking forward to them.

34,36.

You pulled up at the side of the road, looking out from your driver's seat to the right. On the opposite side of the road to your car was house number 35. Its door was a forest green, and the lawn which it sat behind was so kept and tidy that you weren't surprised if it was some sort of show home.

Turning the keys, you cut the engine in your car and grabbed your rucksack from the passenger's seat. Slinging it over one shoulder, you got out of your car, being sure to take your suitcase as well. As you walked up the pathway to the front door, you couldn't help but feel an excitement bubbling up from the pit of your stomach. He wasn't even home, but you were still too excited to speak.

As you reached the door, you remembered what Felix had said - that he'd left it open for you. You pushed gingerly at the forest green paintwork, and with some force, it swung open. Almost instantly, you were hit with a foreign smell which made you shiver. It was that new house smell, wood, paint and air freshener all rolled up together.

The house itself was neat, tidy, and comfortable. The floors were wooden, save a large purple rug in the centre of the wide hallway. An archway to you left opened into a reasonably sized dining room, and to your right, a parallel archway which opened up into a large living room. You walked into the house, closing the door behind you. Directly in front of you was a stairway which lead up before curling to the left, you could just about see the landing from where you were. To the left of that stairway, was a small hallway, which you assumed lead to a kitchen.

Wheeling your suitcase into the living room, you took note of how comfy and cosy it looked - and the fact there was a 50-something inch television high against the wall, directly in the middle, and above a marble stoned fireplace. God, this was a fancy house. The carpet was a strange grey, and by the looks of it, deep and fluffy.

Gasping suddenly, you rushed back into the lobby and kicked off your shoes, almost forgetting you'd walked on the new, clean carpet whilst still wearing them. Glancing back into the spotless room, you sighed happily as saw it was still as pristine as ever.

This must be a _really_ new house. Either that or Felix is one clean person.

Wandering back into the lobby, you spot a letter on a small side-table by the front door. You completely missed both these things when you entered, simply because the pristine perfectness of the house had distracted you. Picking up the letter, you see your name has been cleanly written on one side. Flipping it, you tore it open and started reading instantly.

_'Hey y/n!_

_I've left to go shopping for food, since we're kinda out._

_I should be back soon though! I'm only going down the road _J

_Feel free to look around, the guest room is upstairs!_

_~Felix'_

You smiled and placed the letter back where you found it, taking your suitcase by the handle and putting effort in dragging it up the staircase. It tugged, annoyingly, as you tried to turn the corner of the staircase, but you managed to get it up onto the landing with moderate ease.

There were four doors on this floor, two of which were open; a bathroom and a study. There were two more doors, that were closed. You assumed that one of them was obviously was the guest room, and then went to open the nearest. Unless Felix slept on single bed in a room painted pink, then this was definitely the right room. You dragged your suitcase inside and sat on the bed, smiling.

This was getting all too exciting.


	6. Tour

Chapter 6

The ceiling was bare, white, and perfectly smooth. If there were godlike carpenters, then they helped build this house. You breathed slowly, relaxed, against your pillow. This was really nice, being somewhere quiet that you know nobody who could mess up your life would burst in at any second. This was the chance you were waiting for to relax.

Rolling onto your side, you spot your phone on a small wooden bedside table, a small light is flashing. That usually means you've received a text. Grabbing the phone and lying on your back again, you slowly dreaded the worst, you knew it was probably your mother. Obviously, you hoped it wasn't but you couldn't know for sure.

_'Where r u?'_

At least it wasn't argumentative. Sighing, you turned your Smartphone landscape and begun to play Fruit Ninja. It was one of your favourite mobile games, and you were constantly trying to beat your high score. You played a few rounds of arcades before pausing - would it be wise to return your mothers text? After waiting a few more moments, you shrugged to yourself and continued to play games on your phone.

You weren't sure how much time had passed, but there was a shuffle at the front door and you almost jumped at the sounds of people making their way into Felix's house. You could also make out the sound of bags rustling. There was a laugh from a female.

Instantly, your heart sunk. You knew who was home. Sadly, you couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, and you mentally kicked yourself for forgetting - Felix has a girlfriend.

"y/n!" Felix called up the stairs, "I can see your shoes by the door, are you up there!?"

"Uh-yeah!" You stammered, lifting yourself off the bed and putting your phone back onto the beside cabinet. Sauntering over to the banister of the landing, you leant over it and waved in a friendly manner at Felix and Marzia.

Felix looked up at you, bags of shopping tightly hugged against his chest. He smiled whilst his girlfriend moved past him to carry the food shopping into the kitchen. Your eyes followed her as she passed beneath you and into the kitchen. You looked back up at the man and smiled.

"Do you need any help carrying food?"

"Nah, I think we're good," Felix strained to say as he used his foot to close the door behind him.

"Oh, okay," you said quietly.

Whilst you watched in silence, Felix also walked beneath you and into the kitchen. You could hear him and his girlfriend speaking with each other and laughing. There was a small part of you which hoped it could have been you he was having such fun with. You have to get yourself together - remember? You're the one _the _PewDiePie chose to befriend because you _didn't_ seem interested in him.

Clearing your throat, you wandered down the angled staircase and into the kitchen, almost bumping in Marzia in the process. She was as pretty as you could have imagined - stunning, even. She was in good mind to make those beauty videos on YouTube. Yes, you had snooped her page a little.

"Oh, sorry!" She gasped, being sure to grip the bread she was carrying a little more tightly, "Ah, you're y/n right? Pewds said he was having someone over,"

She flicked you a sweet smile and walked past, not even giving you a chance to respond. Had she called Felix 'Pewds'? Maybe it had grown to become a pet name between the two. Ignoring her slight rudeness, you slipped into the kitchen and found Felix near enough inside a tall, two door fridge, stuffing food into gaps where he could.

"You know," you said wryly, "you could fit more in if you thought about their shapes,"

He stopped what he was doing and turned to you, raising an eyebrow and smiling a toothy grin.

"Y'know," you repeated and continued, "like… Tetris!"

"I know what you meant" He laughed, "and that's actually pretty smart. I obviously didn't think of it!"

After all the shopping had been arranged and put away safely, Felix took you on a small tour of the house, whilst Marzia sorted out some washing. Wow, they really were like a little family. He lead you into the living room, which although you had been in before, you hadn't seen the small door in the corner. Felix opened it for you and ushered you inside, the room itself was dark, but you could just make out a desk. Ah, this must have been where he filmed his YouTube videos and such.

"It's not really much at the moment," He admitted, switching on the light to reveal dark lavender walls and a creamy carpet, "since this is only temporary living."

"It's nice!" You remarked, folding your arms and looking around the room carefully. Lots of things were still in a few boxes and cases. Letting your mind tick over a little, you turned to the Swedish man and spoke; "Why have you brought so much stuff with you? Isn't this just a holiday?"

He looked genuinely quizzical, looking at the ground to think.

"Well… Me and Marzia don't really like staying put. We've come here for a getaway for through the summer. We don't plan on staying forever, just for a few months maybe."

For some reason, your heart skipped a little. He wasn't on holiday, he was on a long-term vacation! That's good news for sure, means you can get a chance to get to know him.

"Anyway, let me show you the rest of the house,"

Felix lead you back through the living room and to the right, around the staircase. There was a door to the left in the kitchen, which lead into a bathroom. There was another door, which Felix opened into the dining room. It was strange, you don't really tend to see bathrooms with two doors - you made a mental note to always make sure both doors were locked when you planned on using the bathroom.

"This is the dining room," Felix announced, walking into the room where you found Marzia leant over an ironing board, with stacks of clothing forming on the dining table itself.

"Oh, hello guys," she greeted, before giving Felix a fleeting glance, "taking our guest for a little tour, are we?"

"Yup!" He smiled, "she needs to know where everything is, right?"

Marzia smiled, "yeah, of course."

You couldn't help but feel like she didn't want you around. Which you completely understood. You wouldn't necessarily like it if your boyfriend brought home a complete strange female and announce that she was going to be living with them. You almost felt a little guilty. Was this even a good idea anymore?

Walking back into the lobby with Felix, you looked at him and he looked back with a grin. Some of his dusty blonde hair fell in front of his eyes. How sweet.

"You play videogames?"

"I do Indeed," You smiled, a list of your favourite PC and Xbox games flashing through your mind.

He laughed a little, and ushered for you to follow him upstairs. Smiling, you eagerly jumped up the steps and waited for him to follow. Time for some fun.


	7. On Purpose

Chapter 7

"You know this one?" Felix suggested, holding up an Xbox case - you weren't the slightest bit surprised that he played more than just PC games.

"Uh, just about. Isn't it meant to be really bad?"

The expression on Felix's face softened a little and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, you're right."

He put the game back into the shelf and bent down, so he was resting on the back of his feet, mumbling things to himself. Whilst he was busy finding a two player game which you could play together, you couldn't help but admire him from the side. He didn't notice you studying his hair, his dress sense, even his shoes. Everything about him fascinated you, and it was so strange seeing him in person after being so used to always seeing him on your computer screen, and it excited you to think that it was only a few days ago that you were oblivious to the fact you were going to befriend one of your favourite YouTubers.

However, it did almost feel a little like you both weren't comfortable around each other yet. Technically, you were still very new to each other's company. That was something, though, which you really wanted to change.

Obviously, there was Marzia to think about, but it didn't mean you and Felix couldn't be friends.

"So," Felix suddenly started, making you jump in your seat slightly. He stayed facing away from you whilst he sorted through games, "How are things between you and your family?"

"Oh, I…"

He stopped, twisting to look at you. He flashed a toothy smile, "Sorry, was that not appropriate to ask? My bad-"

"No, no it's cool. My mother knows I'm not going to be home for a while. Um, she doesn't know where I am though. Don't really fancy talking to her to be honest."

You sported a smile, but instantly Felix could tell you weren't feeling one hundred percent about talking about your family. To make things worse, bringing up how you weren't getting along with your family just made you remember that you had also dropped out of school. You let your head droop a little, but still tried to smile, laughing a little half-heartedly.

"Agh, I'm sorry!" Felix gasped, rushing to your side and sitting beside you. You stiffened as he put an arm around you. He clearly thought you were more upset than you were making out to be. You really weren't sad, just bummed out since you had forgotten about your education. You could feel his arm draped around your shoulders, and he pulled you to his side slightly. Your heartbeat increased with excitement.

As tempting as it was, you weren't prepared to beg for attention just to get close to him. You looked up and smiled again, inching ever slow slightly out of his grip.

"No, it's fine Felix. I'm okay!"

He shot you a grin and nodded,

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. Now let's play a game."

"Sure! Do you have Guitar Hero?"

Felix's arm dropped from around you and he stood up, sauntering over to a walk-in-wardrobe in the corner of the large bedroom. He emerged from the small room with two Guitar Hero guitars. You smiled up at the man and took one of the instruments from his grasp, slinging it over your head so it rested comfortably against your stomach.

"I have more or less every Guitar Hero, Rock Band or whatever game you could possibly think of!" He announced, putting on his own guitar, "take your pick."

After choosing Guitar Hero 5, you both spent a fair while playing together, you had a few laughs, and after a while, you even managed to beat him. You smiled to yourself, silently praising that you remembered the skills from when you played at a younger age. A few times Felix suggested that you both sang, but singing in front of him was a whole different story as opposed to playing a plastic guitar.

It felt good to play games with Felix, since you were quite worried that it might be quite strange with you in the house at the same time with his girlfriend, and that he spent more time trying to entertain you than he did being with his other half.

Not that you really minded too much.

You checked your watch. It was 11.42pm.

Sitting with your legs crossed, you hugged one of the sofa pillows tight as you could, staring at the large widescreen TV in Felix's living room. You, him and Marzia were all watching a movie together, despite the fact you'd chosen to squish yourself all cosy into a single seat armchair whilst Marzia literally clung to Felix's chest on a larger sofa. You weren't really paying attention to the movie, it was a horror of some kind. You were just constantly glancing at the couple and feeling more and more awkward. They weren't even doing anything, and they had full rights to sit together in their own home; but you just couldn't help but feel odd. It wasn't jealously, at least, not yet.

After what felt like forever, you stood up, stretched, then excused yourself. You may as well get properly adjusted to your seat, seeing as you were almost nodding off. You made your way upstairs, into your room, and closed the door behind you. Raking through your suitcase, which you had yet to empty, you pulled out some pyjamas. They were simple, black, and elasticated around the ankles and the waist. You changed into them, then removed your shirt and shoved on a baggy and oversized winter jumper. It was one of your favourites and was the warmest item of clothing you had.

Not before putting on some fresh socks, you made your way back downstairs, quietly. You paused as you got halfway down, noticing movement in the living room. Marzia had literally climbed onto Felix and was busy near enough trying to eat his face off, and he was complying. Okay, you thought she was a sweet girl from all the videos you had seen online, but this was going too far. That wasn't something you'd do with company, surely.

Sending you into a bad mood, you walked back into your room and grabbed your phone from its place on the bedside table, picking up your sound-cancelling in-ear earphones whilst you were at it.

You made no effort to make yourself unseen as you strode past the unaware couple and sat back in your seat, putting in your earphones in turning on an episode of Adventure Time. You watched the cartoon, all the while hugging your pillow and letting the light from your phone spill across your face. The only other light source in the room was the television.

Only after you had gotten five minutes into the first episode had the couple realised you were back in the room. You didn't look up, but you saw both of the others dart into a sitting position and share glances. This was what you could make out from your peripheral vision, however.

Pausing the show, and looking up, you didn't realise how stern your glare was. Faintly, you heard one of them speak and so you removed one of the earphones.

"-didn't see you!" Felix finished saying, standing up and approaching you.

You stood up also;

"No Felix, it's fine. It's getting pretty late anyway, I'm going to head off to bed. Goodnight Felix."

Walking past him, and approaching Marzia, you forced a smile. You knew it was fake and that anyone would be able to tell.

"Goodnight, Marzia."

She almost looked gleeful, as if getting you to leave the room permanently was her plan. Her eyes shone innocently, and she turned her head a little, letting a few locks of her hair fall past her ears.

"See you tomorrow, _."

Saying nothing, you turned and walked upstairs. You plugged in your earphones and turned on some music, but you couldn't help but notice the sound of footsteps following behind you. Ignoring them, you climbed the staircase and headed to the guest room, pushing the door open and wandering inside. Ignoring who you anticipated was behind you, you went over to your suitcase and begun rummaging around for makeup wipes so you could clean your face before you slept.

There was a tap on your shoulder. Ignoring it, you continued to search. You almost laughed internally as you noticed your stubborn side coming out to play. The tapping on your shoulder happened again, just as you found the wipes. Standing up, you turned, removing both of your earphones.

The first thing you saw was Felix standing before you with a concerned face. The second thing you noticed? That he'd closed the guest room door behind him. Not that it bothered you as such, but it made you feel a little like you were purposely closed into a small room with a situation which would probably become quite awkward. You looked up at the blonde haired man and blinked.

"Can I help you? I was kinda going to go to bed."

"_, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? You have nothing to be sorry for."

Moving past him, you went to your bedside and put your phone back on charge, leaving your earphones on the small wooden table too - just so you knew where they were. You put the wet wipes there also.

Felix came up behind you and gently put a hand on your arm, sending shivers shooting up the back of your neck. You snapped your head to look at him, probably seeming a lot more angry than you should have.

"Hey, _, I'm serious. I don't know what me and Marzia were thinking. I was perfectly happily sitting there watching the movie, but the second you left she just started kissing me and-"

"Felix," You stated bluntly, brushing his hand off your arm, "It's fine. It's your house. You do what you like here and I'm not here to stop you. Don't think that."

He looked at you with a little disappointment. Yet, he sported a small smile and moved closer. He dragged you into a warm hug. Needless to say, you wanted to be resistant - but he seemed plenty apologetic for whatever it was what had just happened. After a few moments of hesitating, you lifted your arms and hugged him back, tightly. It felt good to hug him again, since you hadn't done so since you'd last saw him at the coffee shop.

You could feel his chin resting on the top of your head, and as you noticed his heartbeat was steadily fast, you decided that the hug had gone on long enough. You battled down the butterflies that rampaged through your stomach. Any longer hugging him and you'd start getting suspicions; and you really didn't want to cause more hassle.

Pulling away, you smiled, letting your arms fall from behind him and to your side. He smiled back and moved towards the door.

"Sorry for my mood, Felix. Goodnight," you said, soundly more happy than you were moments earlier.

"It's okay, _. Goodnight, sleep well."

You made a mental picture of his small smile and watched as he disappeared behind the door, closing is as he went. You let a long shiver exit through your fingertips as you climbed into your bed beneath the covers, mulling over to yourself what it was that had just happened. You leant over to the wooden bedside and pulled a few wet wipes from the packet, and started wiping at your face. You put them in the bin next to the small cabinet and settled back against your pillow.

It was as if, Marzia was _trying_ to make you feel awkward. She clearly didn't want you here. Maybe it would be best if you leave? If you stayed, there might be arguments. Heck, what had happened downstairs might even cause an argument now. And if you went home? Even more arguing.

Whatever was going on, you didn't want to over think it, so you switched off the bedside lamp, and closed your eyes. Ushering yourself into some sort of sleep.


	8. Breakfast

Chapter 8

You woke up peacefully. There was light spilling in through the curtains to the softly painted room, illuminating all the objects and makes the place feel warm. It was nice, and made a change to the cold you used to wake up at your old house. As you slowly crawled out of slumber, your eyes scanned the room, adjusting to the major change in brightness. Blinking, you looked over at the wardrobe in the corner of the room; it was still empty and you had yet to unpack. You decided now was best, otherwise your memory would get the better of you and you would keep forgetting.

Slowly, you dragged yourself out of bed, almost crawling to your suitcases side. You began to take all of the clothes and items out, arranging them around the room nicely. After you'd unpacked completely, you sat back on the bed and admired your work - it really looked like your room now, not just a guest room.

"…having fun?" a voice suddenly said, and you twisted to see Marzia standing in the doorway. You had no words, you just looked at her confusedly and nodded a little.

Well, what _could_ you say to her? You guys had some kind of beef with one another and you didn't really want to talk to her. You were still considering leaving at some point anyway, you weren't keen on bringing the household down.

"Can I help you?" You managed to say, after looking at her for a few moments longer.

"Uhm, yeah, actually…" She sounded almost apologetic, as if she had reason to be in your room trying to talk to you. Had Felix spoken to her about what had happened last night? "Pewds is still asleep. Do you want to come make breakfast with me? I kinda want to talk to you too."

As you followed Marzia down the staircase quietly, you couldn't help but feel suspicious. Why was she being moderately nice to you? Then for a few fleeting moments crazy thoughts of her taking you into the kitchen and stashing you in the pantry all tied up crossed your mind. You internally laughed at that however; it was the last thing that was going to happen.

You both reached the kitchen, and Marzia made her way elegantly to the other side of the middle counter. She perched herself quietly onto a stool, and you did the same. You were now sitting opposite each other. She looked up at you with her large, pretty eyes. At that moment, you realised she looked just as tired as you; her hair was unruly and there were still traces of makeup on her face which lead you to assume she hadn't taken it off beforehand.

"I'm sorry," She said bluntly, "I've been acting like an idiot, I shouldn't have-"

"No, If anything _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't even be here!"

Her mouth twitched into a small smile, and she folded her arms onto the marble tabletop, resting her head on one hand.

"I just don't want anything to happen. Pewds never brings girls home, he knows how I get, _I _know how I get. He hasn't done this before, and I'm just scared."

Calmly, you took her by the hand. Smiling genuinely;

"Honey, it's fine. We're only friends and he's just helping me out. I'm having trouble with school and family and he offered to take me in for a while. Anyway, I was considering leaving in the next few days, I felt like being here would be a real burden… or something."

Squeezing your hand, she smiled too. For a few moments, you just smiled at each other, grins growing more and more. A lot of relief passed over you and it felt as if she finally understood; that you weren't here to steal him away.

"That makes so much more sense to me now, plus there's no need for you to leave just yet," she laughed quietly, "I genuinely thought you were just here because he brought you back. I knew he was close to his fans but this was going one step too far,"

"Well, no more need for concern!" You grinned.

"True. Now, shall we make breakfast?" She let go of your hand and stood up, stretching. She looked so much more relaxed now, which genuinely made you feel happier too. You wanted to get along with Felix's girlfriend, and this was an honest step forward. Felix definitely must have said something to her last night, but it didn't matter, things were looking up.

You both spend a while slaving over the stove, cooking bacon, beans, sausages, anything you could find in the house which would be amazing in a full-English breakfast.

"Oh my god… this smell…" Felix groaned from the doorway to the kitchen. Both you and Marzia turned to see him stretching his arms above his head and yawning. Sharing a glance, you both smiled and turned back to the stove, "It's like I've died and gone to bacon heaven!"

You laughed, poking at the sausages and bacon in the frying pan with your spatula, flipping them over. You made sure to keep your distance after a while, however, since the food had a tendency to spit hot oil.

After the food had been dished out, and you were all sitting at the dining table, Felix started conversation;  
"So, what's the plan for today then guys?"

"Well," Marzia started, "I've got to go to work for a few hours. Paperwork. Then after that I was planning on making a tutorial for YouTube,"

Ah, you'd nearly forgotten that she make videos too. You loved her fashion sense and makeup style, it made you envious almost. She was so damn pretty.

"Speaking of other work though…" she checked the time on her phone, "I have to be there in half an hour. Shit!"

Luckily she didn't have much food on her plate, and she had near enough finished. She got up, giving Felix a quick kiss, then walking around to you and hugging you tightly, whispering her thanks. She smiled at you both then took her plate into the kitchen, probably to put the items into the dishwasher so she could go get ready.

After Marzia had fled upstairs to get ready, only you and Felix were left sitting at the table. You carried on eating your food, aware that his eyes were on you. You weren't sure why, but you didn't want to know. Things were better now that you and Marzia were getting along, and that's how they were staying. You didn't want to be lectured on anything.

"_..." Felix said quietly.

You looked up.

"Yes?"

"I'm still sorry about what happened last night…"

"Bub, it's fine," you said warmly, "Me and Marzia talked things over before you got out of bed, we're cool now."

He didn't look any less dreary, but instead nodded and tried to smile. He went back to poking at his beans before Marzia appeared at the archway of the dining room and smiled at you, she waved gracefully.

"Goodbye guys, have a nice day, see you in a few hours!"

With that said, she left the house, closing the door behind her and letting the household crawl back into silence. Felix looked up at you again, a little more colour to his face. He smiled.


	9. Video

**I'm sorry that you all got this a day later than the version on Quotev.  
I forgot to post it since I was heading straight to bed and getting it on Quotev was the first thing on my mind.  
I'll start the other chapter now, okay? C:**

**This one's a little cheeky. Possibly taking a risk here.  
BUT! You guys deserve a little bit of excitement.  
So, enjoy!**

Chapter 9

You watched from the corner of the room as Felix spoke to a camera. You made sure to be well out of the shot, as he was filming a weekly video - 'Fridays with PewDiePie'. He was surrounded in a good few parcels and packages, some colourful, some plain and brown, and all addressed to him. The way he spoke to the camera was as if he had done so all his life, and it really intrigued you.

Every now and then, as he was speaking and opening gifts - some of which were really strange - he glanced at you, and every time he did your chest fluttered. You knew it shouldn't, you knew your boundaries and he knew his, but you couldn't help how you felt. You stood with your arms folded, leaning against the wall and every now and then nudging a parcel closer to Felix with your foot.

"Okay guys, these have been pretty amazing gifts I gotta say. Just a few more, haha!"

Then, whilst you were off in your own world you saw Felix motioning to you, out of the corner of your eye. Looking over at him, you saw that he was actually ushering you to come towards him. Silently, you shook your head, eyes wide. Uncrossing your arms, you held them before you and shook your head more. All he did was nod. Nod and point at you, then, he looked at his camera and smiled.

"Before I open the last few packages, I wanna introduce you all to someone!"

"_Felix!_" you hissed, "_This isn't a good idea!_"

He laughed and glanced at you;

"Sadly bros, she's a tiny bit camera shy. I'll just have to drag her into shot!"

He stood up, grinning madly as he sauntered in your direction. Worriedly, you shuffled as close to the wall as you could and gripped the top of an oak wooden cabinet with all your might. There was no way he was going to get you on camera, and for two reasons; you were camera shy, and you didn't think his bro's would appreciate some random girl in his videos - they could get the wrong ideas. The white painted walls were cold against your skin, and you almost felt a little scared as Felix drew closer. Infact, you weren't really sure whether it was fear or excitement, but all that was running through your mind was that you _didn't_ want to be in that video.

"C'mon, _..." Felix said quietly, grinning some more and holding his arms out to you, "It's just a video!"

A lump caught in your throat and you jumped aside from his hands, edging around the wall and towards the door;

"Do you realise how many people watch your videos Felix? I don't want to be in them!"

He frowned a little and followed you around the perimeter of the room, extremely close. He looked as if he was trying to round you up, almost like he was trying to catch a mouse. Your hand touched something cold, sending shivers up your arm, but you instantly realised it was the door handle. There were a few moments of silence as both you and the Swedish man paused, he knew what you were about to do. You flashed him a grin before ripping the door open and sprinting down the landing, almost tripping as you leapt down the stairs.

Adrenaline filled the whole of your body as you anticipated him chasing you, which he was. Skipping steps, you jumped and landed roughly in the lobby, turning 360 degrees in a spin only to catch a glimpse of Felix hot on your heels; practically an arm's length away from you.

Running into the living room, you barely managed to reach the two-seater before you felt his hands grip both of your shoulders. He was holding them so tight that it almost hurt. You felt yourself get tugged backwards, and almost instantly the entirety of your back was enveloped in warmth. Heartbeat racing, you wriggled around in Felix's grasp, but he was a little stronger than you had anticipated. You could feel the vibrations of his laugh on your back, and it almost made you laugh yourself; it was as if you were being tickled.

"Felix, I don't want to be in your video!"

He laughed again and hooked an arm around your head, constricting you against him whilst he chuckled more.

"Yes you do! You know you want to, _!"

As you are struggling, stifling your own worried and excited laughs, Felix loosened his grasp, but only enough that your writhing allowed you to turn on the spot. Now, facing him, you were crushed into his chest. He was still laughing, but you had stopped. You were just frozen against him as he held you tight and started inching his way back to the stairs.

"I'm gonna get you to do this video with me," he said through chuckles, chin hovering about your forehead, "it'd be so awesome."

Your arms were pressed awkwardly against his chest as he twisted and turned trying to get back to the stairs, you wheezed out a pressurised breath which caught his attention. Loosening his grip again, he looked down at you whilst you quietly stared back up at him. There was a pause, whilst you both realised how extremely close your faces were. Excitement and a giddy sort of adrenaline rushed through you as you felt every single one of his exhales billow silently across your face. You blinked a few times, and so did he. You could feel his heartbeat against your arms, which were still folded between you both.

Slowly, keeping eye contact with him, you moved your arms down and around him, bringing him into a hug, resting your head against his chest. For a few seconds he did nothing, but then, he hugged you back. It was almost like your stomach rose up into your throat. You made most of the subtle embrace. Hugging him as tightly as you could, with him doing the same.

Deciding the hug had gone on long enough, you pulled away. Fleeting a few looks at the silent man as he let his arms fall softly to his side and he looked at you curiously. You let your eyes linger on his for a few moments, then cracked a small smile.

"Fine. Let's do this silly video."


	10. Pizza

**Woo, quick update!**

**LETS GO FOR A DRIVE!**

Chapter 10

"See, look, it's uploading now."

"…I'm still not too keen on me being in this…"

"You'll be fine! My bros love everyone!"

You pursed a lip slightly and sat back in the armchair at Felix's desk, in the study. The leather was cool and the chair leaned back slightly as you pushed more of your weight into it. Glancing over at the computer screen, you watched as a small bar grew across it horizontally, signifying how much of the video had been uploaded. Turning your attention back to Felix, you saw that he had turned to face you.

"At least it didn't take long to edit," he suggested lightly, "usually the in-game ones do, seeing as there's always a real time of me in the corner and other effects,"

"Yeah…" you said slowly, folding your arms and leaning back in the chair some more, "That's a fair point. I'm just not used to showing my face on the internet, really."

"It's fine. Trust me. Anyway, whilst that's uploading, you hungry?"

Smiling warmly, you nodded. To which he responded by holding out a hand for you to take. Once you were on your feet, you followed him to the kitchen, where you stood and watched as he dug around cupboards and the fridge for ingredients.

"Good thing we went shopping yesterday!" he remarked, stumbling to the worktop in the middle of the room, ingredients spilling out of his arms. He dropped them all roughly on the table and looked at you with a smile, "ever made a real pizza before?"

"No…" you said quizzically, "Have you?"

His mischievous grin grew wider, "Nope!"

"What?" You said through a small laugh, "How are we going to make this then?"

He shrugged, before disappearing behind the work top and emerging with a good few bowls, rolling pins and other cooking utensils.

"I'm sure we'll be able to figure this out!"

-

"There is no way we are going to be able to do this," you growled, staring at the mess of flour, egg and tomato puree which surrounded the kitchen, "It's like we had a full on food fight!"

Felix smiled, then licked at the outside of his mouth with his tongue to reach some puree which had gotten itself there. Not to mention the flour which caked his face and had turned his skin pasty white. As you scanned the room, you saw that practically every single inch of it was splattered in yellow, white and red. It was going to take forever to clean up; which is one thing you hated to do. Clean. Sighing irritably, you made your way over to the sink and picked up a wet cloth.

Starting to wipe down the table tops was easy enough, but being badgered by a fully grown man about the fact you had food all over you wasn't something you enjoyed.

"You, uh…" Felix said with fake curiosity, "You got a bit or something… right… here,"

He reached over the workspace and smudged some puree from his thumb onto your nose. Effectively making you messier than you already were. Shooting him a glare, he merely laughed and wiped some onto your cheeks, Rambo style. You leant back in disgust and exhaled hard. You could feel strands of hair falling from behind your ear and sticking to your cheeks. This cleaning wasn't going to get done if _he_was going to be so immature about it.

"Felix, you can clean. I'm going to go shower all this flour, and puree off myself."

"Oh great," he said, hints of a whine in his voice, "…yeah okay. Be sure to get all that puree off your face though; God knows how you managed to get it there!"

He threw you a wink and you sighed with a smile, walking around the tabletop and punching him softly on the upper arm, he fake winced and acted as if he were in pain, clutching his arm and stumbling a little.

"Oh grow up!" You said sarcastically, laughing and looking at him with raised eyebrows, before turning and heading back upstairs to get fresh clothes and wash items.

Remembering how the household bathroom had two doors, you made sure to lock them both. Then, you undressed and stood in the shower, the water was hot, refreshing, and made your skin tingle. Felix's house wasn't the warmest you had been in, but it wasn't exactly like stepping into winter; however, it made this shower feel absolutely amazing. After you were pretty much sure all the flower, puree and other substances had been washed down the drain, you started to lather up your hair with shampoo. Ever since you were a child, you loved how foamy and bubbly shampoo got, and always thought the smell was amazing.

Washing your hair out and letting it fall around your shoulders, you started with the conditioner, which was as just as sweet smelling as the shampoo was. Conditioner had always been your favourite though, since it made your hair feel as amazing as it smelled.

When you were done cleaning yourself up, you stepped out of the shower and into a now steamy room, the difference in temperature was sudden though, and chills zipped up and down your back. Drying yourself, and changing into a new set of clothes, you finally felt clean enough to leave the bathroom. You went into your room to do your hair and makeup, then wandered casually back downstairs and into the kitchen, only to find a cleaner looking Felix sifting through leaflets and papers.

"What are you doing?" You remarked, as you took note of how clean he was compared to a few moments ago. He'd changed clothes and his hair was a little damp. He probably didn't actually wash, since he wasn't covered in food head-to-toe, like you were.

"Looking for a pizza takeaway," he said with defeat, looking up at you as he leant over the table, "making one didn't really work, did it."

"No…" You said slowly, still looking around the kitchen, "… and apparently neither did your cleaning."

He stood up straight and smiled a little,

"My desire for pizza exceeds my desire to clean," he announced.

As you were mulling over why he loved pizza so much, an idea came into your mind. You'd completely forgotten that you had a car, and you knew that if Felix kept looking for a pizza leaflet, he wouldn't find one. That's because all of the pizza restaurants in your town, for some odd reason, didn't like to deliver. You didn't have a Dominoes or a Papa John's, just some family run place which couldn't afford to hire delivery people. They made pretty damn good pizza though.

"I'll drive us to go get some, how does that sound?" You offered, making a mental picture of where you left your keys.

Felix paused for a second, before scooping up all of the leaflets and putting them into a drawer. He followed you without much else to say as you took your keys from a bowl on the cabinet by the front door, slipped on your shoes, and opening said door.

When you stepped outside, did you only realise how nice the weather was finally getting. Winter had dragged on so much that it felt like Spring was never going to hit, and a wave of happiness and relief washed over you as you walked to your car.

Felix came bounding up behind you, knocking against you and sending you slamming into the side of your car, laughing you pushed him away and he happily jogged to the other side of the vehicle.

"Man I love nice weather!" He laughed, "Nice weather _and_ pizza!"

"You're crazy," you said quietly as you sat in the driver's seat and put on your seatbelt. You were immediately joined by Felix as he sat beside you and plugged in his own. He started poking and prodding at your radio the second you turned the ignition on, and almost instantly the blaring sounds of loud classical music nearly burst your eardrums.

"Woah dude!" You laughed, turning it down and glancing at the man, "Not too hardcore, please!"

All he did in response was laugh, and as you pulled away from the side of the road, he turned the classical music up a little louder.

**Leave a comment?  
Pretty please with a Cherry ontop?  
o3o**


	11. Town Centre

**I'm sorry this chapter took a while to get finished, so I made it a little longer.**

**Something kinda serious has just happened between me and a friend of mine;**

**So I'm sorry in advance for stunted chapter releases**

**However,**

**~Enjoy**

Chapter 11

You turned the keys in the ignition and the car engine silenced, as did the radio, and thankfully, Felix's singing. You didn't even think it possible to sing to classical music, but somehow he made it happen.

Things were good for you right now, you were enjoying your time away from home and with one of your idols, and what was even better was that he seemed to be enjoying himself too. Plus, there was no longer any beef between you and his girlfriend. Secretly, you were disappointed that she was around, but that was wrong of you to think, so every time it arose in your mind you pushed it as far back as you could.

"Right," You started, "I'll go get a ticket, you stay here,"

Felix nodded in response and put his feet up on your dashboard. Your nice, clean dashboard. Screwing up your nose you fished your pockets for change and started the short walk to the parking meter. Whilst you were plumbing in your registration number, the sounds of classical music started booming and echoing throughout the whole concrete underground car park, although muffled. You twisted on the spot to see Felix literally rocking it out in your car with the radio on full blast. What is it with him and classical music?!

Retrieving your ticket from the machine, you rushed back to your car and tapped loudly on the window, pulling a face. Felix grinned at you and leant over the seat to turn the ignition off, which in turn switched off the radio. You opened the door to put the ticket in the window and Felix smiled at you.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself!"

You shot him a sideways glance and a smile, as you took your keys and both of you climbed out of the car. Locking it, you both then started to walk towards the elevator which takes people up onto the ground floor, which is where the town centre is.

Silently, you both stepped into the elevator, and the doors closed with little effort. You pressed the ground floor button and stood back beside Felix. You looked around the small room and noticed that the walls were mirrors. Scowling, you stepped towards one of them and started to sort out your hair. There was a small scoff from behind you.

"You look fine," Felix muttered to himself.

Turning, you grinned a little.

"What did you say?"

A little reluctantly, he stared at you, saying nothing. Curiosity got the better of you and you turned to face him properly, quizzical look spreading across your face, "What…" You repeated.

A small smile crept across his face. In that moment you took the time to take in how all-round perfect he looked. Not everybody's cup of tea, maybe, but definitely a face you could be attracted to. Not to mention how nice he was. His eyes shone a beautiful blue and his hair naturally messy. It was awesome.

"Uhm, you look fine," he said again, "… uh, I mean, um, lovely."

You grinned a little more, just as the elevator was reaching the right floor.

"Awh, a compliment, how nice of you," you giggled, slightly sarcastic, placing a hand on his arm and pouting slightly, he looked down at you with a raised eyebrow.

"Only for the best," he replied with equal sarcasm.

Pulling away from his side, you lead him out of the lift and into the bustling town centre. Weaving in and out of tourists, and other people, you manage to get separated. Not by far, but you stopped outside a phone shop and turned to see Felix a good way back behind you, spinning and turning on the spot to look for you. It was a good thing he was a little taller than most people walking around. You waved as he turned to you, and you saw his hand shot up into the air to wave back.

You continued waving your fingers and hand around until Felix was literally pushed out of the crowd to you.

"Oh my god, why are there so many people?" Felix gasped, as he bumped into you, making you topple slightly on the spot.

"This is a tourist town, not to mention it's the end of the school day so all the kids are going to be wandering about."  
"Ah, right."

Being brave, you held out a hand to the man standing beside you, smiling and looking at him with moderate reassurance.

"C'mon, so you don't get lost."

Surprisingly, he didn't take two thoughts about holding your hand, and took it happily. He smiled down at you and squeezed it in reassurance, which oddly made your chest flutter a little. Luckily, he didn't notice the heat rush to your face, and you batted your eyelids quickly and looked down at the floor. Clearing your throat, you started to weave in and out of the people, heading in the general direction of the local pizza restaurant. A small pang of worry hit you, making you think about whether or not there would be a queue in the shop or not.

The crowd started to clear a little, allowing room for Felix to squeeze in beside you. It was still a close fit however, as he kept bumping into you and you were on the verge of tripping.

Although, what made you think a little, was the fact that Felix still hadn't let go of your hand. He had full reason to, since there was no way he could get lost now, you were both right next to each other. You felt him gingerly squeeze your hand, and instantly guilt washed over you. You shivered from head to toe, and it felt as if your stomach had risen up into your throat. You felt ill, happy, but ill.

You slipped your hand out of his, motioning for him to follow you. Luckily, you were right near the pizza parlour, so there was actually no real reason for you both carry on holding hands. He let his fingers linger on yours just as they parted, which sent more tingles and shivers running up and down your arm. You shouldn't be feeling like this, but you really couldn't help it.

The shop itself was warm, the heat from the many ovens almost hitting you like a ton of bricks. The smell which accompanied it was as just as pungent, but gorgeous to the senses. It was like the smell of freshly cooked bread, but even better.

"Hey," You greeted to the man standing behind the worktop. Turning to Felix, you motioned towards the selection of pizzas, "… take your pick!"

"Hmm… Stick with the classic pepperoni?"

You nodded, then turned back to the man waiting patiently for your order.

"Umm, we'll have one large pepperoni pizza to go, please."

The man nodded, and you handed over some money, then both you and Felix went outside to wait for the Pizza to be made. Sitting next to each other on the bench, you sat in silence for a while and watched people walk past. That was until around three or four girls suddenly squealed and came bounding up to you and Felix, literally knocking you out of the way and surrounding the Swedish man, all screaming and yelling things to do with his YouTube series'.

It was as if you were never with him, and you couldn't even see him. However, you could hear him greeting the girls and laughing, brofisting them as he did so.

For a while you sat on the edge of the bench, staring over at the small huddle expectantly. Waiting for Felix to get up and tell them to leave him alone; surely he did that instead of sitting there and having to deal with the onslaught of giggles. He didn't.

You sat there, feeling more and more subdued to the non-infectious squeals of the 17 year old girls surrounding your friend. Luckily, there was a small shout from the doorway off the Pizza shop, and you twisted to see one of the workers standing with your pizza, in a box, in hand. You hinted a smile and made your way over to him, taking it out of his hands and thanking him.

You stood behind Felix, holding the pizza box with one hand. You tapped him on the back of the head with your free hand, he turned smiled at you, then meandered his way through the girls and to your side, taking the pizza from you and giving you a warm look. You could literally hear the girls gasp.

One of them even called you something under her breath, but you didn't catch it. Felix must have though, because he stiffened on the spot and took your hand in his, before grinning at the girls evilly and leading you back towards the elevator.

"Haha, you didn't have to do that," you laughed as you both stepped into the lift, which instantly filled with the smell of your pizza.

"It's fine," he shrugged, whilst you pressed the button for the floor you wanted, "You saved me from those fan girls anyway."

You shot him a sly glance.

"We're those the kind of girls you mentioned before… you know, when we met in that coffee shop,"

"Exactly the kind," he laughed.

You stood for a few moments, and almost instantly afterwards, your face heated up and tingles went shooting up and down your back. Just as Felix squeezed your hand, since he was still holding it. Again. You had completely forgotten.

This kept happening, and in public too. What if Marzia was around and had seen us? What if those fan girls spread something around within his fan base. Dread filled you slowly as you left the elevator, still hand in hand with Felix, towards your car.

"_, are you okay?" Felix said quietly, obviously noticing the loss of colour in your face.

You looked at him with a cold gaze, trying to stare as deep into his eyes as you could. You squeezed his hand a little, still staring him down. The expressions on his face softened a little, and he let go, before making his way around to the passenger's side of the car.

You really needed to talk to him.

**Once again, sorry if there are any further delays.**

**I do try.**


	12. Nobody Home

_**Exclusive to FF: COME ON GUYS!  
The Quotev counterpart is beating you..**_

**Don't hate me for what I've made of Marzia.**

**But love my for this chapter.  
... this is a PewdieXreader, is it not?**

Chapter 12

You watched as Felix ate hungrily at his pizza, there was tomato spread across his lips and cheeks, but he carried on without a care. It amazed you, almost. How he could eat at such a speed and not care what he may look like. But maybe that was just you, or how girls thought in general. You rested your head in your hands and watched curiously as he devoured everything on his plate, then leaning back and letting out a triumphant belch.

Your facial features turned sour.

"That's gross."

He looked up at you;

"Deal with it, girly."

You squinted your eyes at him and smiled, then motioned to your own cheeks and tapped them slightly.

"You gotta bit of tomato, right here," you mocked.

"Shut up," He smiled through his last mouthful of pizza crust.

He finished, and you took the plates into the kitchen, putting them in the dishwasher. Turning around, you leant against the worktop and watched the man follow you into the kitchen. You almost twitched as he jumped towards with you with an ecstatic grin.

"Whilst we have the house to ourselves…" your heart thumped a little quicker, "fancy watching a movie?"

Oh. False alarm. A heat rose across your face regardless.

"Uh, oh, yeah sure!" You forced out a smile, "Sounds fun."

You tried to look away, but you couldn't escape Felix's eyes. He grinned a little more, then took you by the hand and dragged you into the living room.

If you didn't talk to him soon, it'd be too late.

The time was getting on, you were huddled under a blanket on Felix's sofa, halfway through season four of Adventure Time. You had watched a few movies before deciding to switch to the cartoon. You weren't sure what the time was, but the last time you had checked it was around 6pm, and you'd watched a good amount of films since then. Shouldn't Marzia be home by now?

You looked over to your left, and Felix was so enticed on watching Adventure Time that he didn't see you staring, luckily. Just as you were admiring his hair, through the dark, you saw a figure on the other side of the window walking up the front door. It was Marzia, about time.

Then, you noticed another figure. A male. Holding her hand. Your heartbeat begun to race and you glanced between Felix and the front door, which they had just reached. Marzia was now fishing through her purse, obviously for her house keys.

You reacted instantly, grabbing the remote and turning off the television. Before Felix had time to complain, you shoved a hand over his mouth and dragged both him and the blanket into the study.

"Mmm-mmhha-at are you doing?!" Felix gasped, as you took your hand off his mouth.

"Felix, you're not going to like this. At all. But please, for the love of god, be quiet, don't complain, and… look," you motioned to the lobby.

Quietly, in the pitch black darkness of the study and living room, you both crawled on your stomachs and peered around the doorframe, just as Marzia opened the front door and switched on the lobby light. You saw Felix smile out of the corner of your eye. Instantly, it dissipated as he saw the stranger walk through the door behind her. Felix's hand shot up and covered his mouth. Fear filled you, not just for the fact you were being sneaky, but the fact, that Felix was witnessing his long-term girlfriend cheating on him.

"Good thing he isn't home," The male voice said, quiet due to the distance between you both and the room they were in, "Just me and you, baby."

You could hear Felix's intake of breaths growing steadier and deeper, breaking every now and then. Through the moonlight which poured into the large living room and onto his face, you could see the glisten of tears. His hand remained clamped around his face, and he was shaking a little.

You turned your head back to the lobby, and watched as Marzia stood on her tiptoes to give the man a quick peck on the lips, before taking him by the hand and moving out of sight. You could hear them walking up the stairs, before there was a slam of the door, and silence filled the house.

Looking back at Felix, you saw nothing but pain. He looked broken. Ripped apart. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and onto his hand. Slowly, the hand moved away from his face, and he got up, sat back, and moved further into the study, saying nothing. You sat up too, and closed the study door. You didn't turn the light on.

"Felix, I'm so…"

"-No, don't…" he muttered with a broken voice, not looking at you, "I think I knew about it,"

Shocked, you shuffled by his side and whispered to him.

"You knew? How? Why didn't you confront her?"

He took his head from his hands and looked at you with a tear stained face.

"I never thought she'd actually do this to me. But she… always… she always left the house at strange times, for work, to see friends, all the time. I never doubted what she was doing purely because I know working and seeing people was normal for anyone. It's just, she'd leave so early and come home so late, and get so funny with me that I _had_ to suspect something."

You swallowed hard, staring into his eyes. They looked far away and shallow. He looked lonely.

Hesitantly, you shuffled up beside him, so you were both sitting on the floor, back against the wall, facing the closed door to the study. You slowly put a head on his shoulder and sighed to yourself. You wanted to say something, you wanted to be reassuring, but you had no idea what to say, which felt sickening.

"_..." Felix said quietly. Infact, so quiet that it was barely a whisper. A broken, hurt whisper. He sniffed a little.

"Mhmm..." you responded, sitting away from him to get the blanket and spread it across both of your legs. Returning back to your position, leaning against Felix's shoulder and folding your arms, you awaited a response.

"Thankyou for staying here," he said, a little less teary to the voice this time, "Even if it has been only a few days,"

You forced a small laugh.

"You were the one who invited me."

"I'm being serious," he whispered hoarsely, "I haven't enjoyed myself this much in so long. I feel like I've genuinely smiled these past few days."

You took your head off Felix's shoulder, and turned to look at him. He looked back at you and said nothing. He didn't seem as torn, which was good, but you noticed, he wasn't looking at your eyes, he was looking at your lips. Almost scared, you tried to change the subject.

"Uh- well, you umm, you couldn't really tell that from your videos, you always look so happy."

He said nothing, his facial expressions didn't change. Your heart was twisting and turning in your chest, flipping and cart-wheeling, even. Your faces were pretty close, it wasn't like either of you were leaning towards each other, but you were close enough to be able to smell his cologne, and feel the warmth of his breath against your face. You couldn't speak. You just stared at him.

His eyes flickered up to meet your own, and he smiled. Only a little, but it was good to see. You smiled back warmly, and almost froze when you saw his arm move. He raised a hand to your face, placing it along your jaw line and partially on your neck. His hand was so warm, and his touch almost made you shiver. Your heart couldn't be beating any faster, and now it felt as if your stomach was turning too.

"Felix…" you managed to whisper, in protest, but was instantly cut off when you saw his eyes glance at your lips one last time before fluttering closed. His head moved towards yours and you couldn't help but comply.

When your lips collided, it was as if you had instantly been pumped with adrenaline. Your heart was racing so fast that you could feel your fingertips pulsating. Heat spread across your face as your lips moved against each other. Parting every now and then, only to go crashing back together. Your eyes slid closed and you raised a hand, placing it on his cheek.

He pulled away, and you opened your eyes to see him staring down at you. You took your hand and placed it in your lap, maybe that was the wrong thing to do? Worry filled you slowly. However, his hand hadn't left your cheek. Instead, he was rubbing it softly with a thumb. Doubt settled into his expression as he saw the same thing in your own.

"_..." he said in a tone of voice you hadn't heard from him before, "… I'm sorry, I don't know why I…"

"It's fine," you whispered, raising a hand and placing it on his, against your face, "It's really fine..."

"… I don't know why I did that, I just, I'm sorry."

You put your hand back into your lap and he lowered his too.

"Stop apologising," you said with a small smile, "there's no need."

He raised a hand and turned your face so you were looking at him properly, he pulled you into another deep, long kiss, holding his face strongly against yours. You both had a sharp intake of air and then parted, noses inches away from each other. A smile grew across his face.

"Thankyou, _"

**and there we have it.**

**Please leave a comment.**

**Did you like it?**

**Was it too much?**

**... or not enough?**


	13. Choice

**Unsure whether I should apologise or not for updating so quickly...**

Chapter 13

You didn't think it was possible for someone to get over a relationship so quickly. It was understandable if their other half had cheated on them, but to get over it in a matter of minutes was incredible. Incredible and suspicious. You cared about that, obviously, but it wasn't stopping you from smiling.

Felix looked back at you with an equally large grin. You were both still sitting in the study of his temporary home, bathed in the moonlight pouring through the window. Staring at each other in content. You were utterly and totally amazed, everything had worked out so… strangely well, kind of. Staring at him, grin growing a little more, you couldn't help but feel like things were getting better.

"Well…" Felix glanced at the door, then turned back to you, "I guess we should… I should, go confront her."

You nodded a little, and watched as Felix moved to stand up. You grabbed his hand just as he was about to move to the door, and he pulled you to your feet. Planting a kiss on his cheek, you watched as he left the study and closed the door behind him. Feeling scared for the man, you sat in the study chair and pulled your knees up to your chest, folding your arms around them.

After sitting there for what felt like forever, you heard sudden shouts, a scream, and a lot of footsteps. You sat, cold, staring out into darkness, listening to a massive argument brew. You couldn't hear the actual words, which you were actually glad about, but none the less the shouts steadily grew louder and harsher.

Suddenly, there were loud footsteps and more shouts as people made their way down the staircase. There were a few doors being slammed and your heart raced as you heard them get louder. Someone was moving towards the lobby.

Your head whipped up as the study door burst open and Felix stood there, dark faced and shaking. Tears were pouring down his cheeks and his fists were clenched at his side. Instantly you leapt to your feet and approached him, and he looked up at you. His expressions were ashen and dark, he was breathing heavily.

"It's alright to come out now," he growled, scaring you a little.

"What… What happened Felix," you said quietly, behind your hands.

"They were… in the bed… She's gone. She's going back to his, coming tomorrow to get her things. This isn't good. She was my everything," he looked up, "…and then there's you."

"Then there's me?" You repeated, taking a step back.

"Yeah," he said in a monotone, hushed voice, "you came along, and I was happier than I have been in ages, and now that Marzia's done this, and she's gone… I don't know what to do."

"Sleep maybe? We can sort this in the morning?"

He sent you a warning glare, probably a lot more menacing than intended.

"She's going to be here in the morning. I don't know if I can face her."

Looking at him sadly, you took his hand and lead him over to the sofa. He sat down and leant back, pressing his hands against his eyes and stretching his legs out in front of him, groaning. You sat beside him and started chewing your nails, a little habit you delve into when you were nervous.

Felix sat up and leant forward, this time resting his head in his hands. Turing his head to look at you, his must have noticed the fear and worry on your face, because he forced a smile and shuffled a little closer to you. He looked directly at you and you frowned behind your hand.

"I'm sorry for getting you dragged into this," he said grimly.

"_I'm_ sorry for… for walking into that coffee shop in the first place," you replied begrudgingly.

He seemed surprised. Gazing at you through the dark, he straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Why on earth would you say that?"

You mulled it over for a few seconds, then grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly, to stop you from chewing your nails any further.

"Well, if we hadn't met, then we wouldn't have gotten so close and Marzia might not have… or at least, things wouldn't have turned out like they are."

He frowned and said nothing, leaning over, he wrapped an arm around your back and hooked a hand onto your leg, pulling you close to his side. He took one of your hands in his and entwined his fingers with yours, you didn't put much effort into squeezing his hand as hard as he did yours.

"I should have gone back a couple of days ago. Like I decided," you continued, "I knew something bad was going to happen if I had stayed, and it did."

"Stop saying this stuff," Felix whined almost, looking you in the eye and squeezing your hand again, "I don't like hearing it. I like you, and you know what, my bros like you too."

You weren't exactly expecting to hear that last part. You cleared your throat and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"I checked that video we did," he smiled a little, "They like you,"

Well, that was nice to hear. You tried to smile but the guilt kept washing over you. You didn't want to feel as bad as you did now, but after kissing him, things felt like they had gotten ten times worse. Everything you did with Felix, even holding hands, made your chest ache; which in turn made you feel horrible.

You stared at him a little while longer.

"I don't know if I can stay here, Felix."

He looked back at you with a pained expression, he exhaled briskly.

"Don't you go leaving me too, _"

It wasn't as if you suddenly felt pressured to stay, but almost like you were compelled to. You didn't want to leave him alone. Infact, that was the last thing you wanted to do to him, especially with what had just happened.

You tightened your grip on the man's hand, and tried your best to smile warmly.

"Felix, c'mon, let's go to bed."

**Comment or favourite, if you like (:**


	14. Emotions

**This is a long, heartfelt, drama-filled chapter.**

**Trying to make things better.**

Chapter 14

You sat on top of your bed covers, reading a book of old fairy tales. You were waiting patiently whilst Felix changed the sheets in the main bedroom. Firstly, you had insisted in sleeping in the spare room, but he apparently didn't want to be alone, and secondly, you would have helped change the bed sheets and tidy the room but he once again insisted on him doing it by himself. Your eyes felt a little heavy, but not enough that you could fall asleep on the spot.

After putting the book down and changing into some comfortable pyjamas, you wandered into the main bedroom, where Felix himself had just finished getting changed, slipping on some grey joggers. Only grey joggers. His top half was bare, and you tried your best not to stare. You had to reason not to, right?

Clearing your throat, Felix turned and sent you a small smile. You smiled back and wandered over to the right side of the bed, your book still in hand. You planned on reading it a little while longer before you went to sleep.

"Nice and clean," Felix said quietly, obviously trying to bash away the thoughts of what had been occurring in this room prior to you being in there, "…fresh."

"Yup," You agreed, slipping under the navy blue sheets as Felix closed the door behind you and did the same on his side of the bed.

Propping up pillows behind your head, you tapped a touch sensitive lamp on a white bedside cabinet, and the room was bathed in a soothing and simple orange glow, illuminating your book only enough so you could read it and not disturb Felix sleeping. If he was planning on going straight to sleep, that is.

"Oh, you reading?" He questioned, taking a glance at the title of your book, "Fairy Tales?"

He laughed a little and you looked down at him with a stern glare.

"Yes, fairy tales. They're interesting."

"Oh, okay, sorry," He laughed with a hint of sarcasm, "I'll leave you to it then, eh?"

"Yup."

For a while, Felix tossed and turned against his pillow, trying to get comfy. But as time went on, you noticed the he finally slowed and fell asleep. With heavy eyelids, you closed your book and set it down on the bedside cabinet, turning off the light and crawling beneath the quilt. Warmth swallowed you up and you exhaled deeply. Finally, today was over, with all its highs and lows still meandering around your head.

After a while, your mind went adrift and you stretched your legs out happily, soaking up the cosy warmth of the bed sheets. You gave a tiresome yawn before rolling over to face the middle of the bed. Your eyes slithered open when you heard Felix's breathing harden a little. Groggily, your eyes adjusted through the dark and settled on another pair. His.

You did nothing, eyes widening a little. You watched him as he watched you, contently.

Without saying a word, he slid slowly closer to you, snaking an arm around your waist under the quilt. You didn't expect it, and you jumped a little. A smile grew on his face as he brought it closer to your own.

"…I thought you were asleep," you whispered hoarsely, body mere inches from his own, although you were unaware, "… kinda creepy."

"My bad," he responded, just as quiet, still smiling.

You laid beside each other in silence, looking into each other's eyes. Felix's hand had started softly rubbing the base of your back. You swallowed sharply. You liked this, sure, but you weren't really keen on it, was it even a good idea to be in the same bed as him? Mentally kicking yourself, you tried your best to not think about it, and leant forward a little to give him a peck on the nose.

"Goodnight, Felix," You said calmly, rolling over and facing away. He did nothing, but his hand continued to grope and fiddle with your oversized shirt. You ignored him and closed your eyes, settling down again.

A little while passed, and Felix began to move around again, but you knew this time what he was doing. He inched closer to you and you couldn't exactly turn around and tell him to stop. Well, thinking about it, you didn't really want him to stop what he was doing.

Briskly, he pulled you back against him, pressing himself against your back, and you fit against him perfectly. His arm slithered around you to hold you tighter against him, and with wide eyes, you couldn't help but feel excited. Everything was happening so quickly.

Making the most of what Felix was doing, you snuggled into him, and heard him give a small laugh.

"This is quite comfy," he said quietly.

"It is, isn't it," you whispered with a slight smile.

"I wasn't going to do it, but you know, it's a nice way to sleep," he said simply, nuzzling his head around behind yours. It tickled a little.

"Sure is," you agreed quietly, as you started to drift slightly. Before you knew it, you and Felix were peacefully sleeping beside each other, legs entwined and bodies close.

When you awoke, you were lying on your front. You opened your eyes slowly and noticed that Felix was still asleep. Your hand was on his chest and his arm was under your head and over your shoulder, you were so close to him that you could see his bare chest rise and fall slowly as he breathed.

Blinking away the sleep, you begun considering whether it was smart to move away from him, or at least doing so without waking him up. You stretched your legs out and moved your hand across his chest, purely to stretch your arm.  
In turn, you saw his eyes open slowly and blink a few times. Great, you _had_ woke him up. He bent his head a little and looked at you groggily, a small smile grew across his face, which then turned into a toothy grin.

"Goodmorning," he said simply.

It hadn't occurred to you that he had now witnessed your incredibly messy morning hair. God knows what your face might have looked like.

"Um, morning," you sheepishly said through a smile.

"I slept really well," he stated, "did you?"

You pause and smiled a little more,

"Yeah, haven't slept that well in a long time." That wasn't a lie.

You pulled away from each other and slipped out of the covers, both stretching a little. You didn't know what made it feel so amazing, but just the sensation of stretching was a real godsend - you loved it.

"Right," He stated, as you stood up and turned around, he was slipping on a shirt and pair of jeans. You watched in silence as he undressed and redressed in front of you, although facing away. He turned on the spot when he finished and looked at you, "It's 10 now, Marzia should be here at 11."

He looked at you with fading confidence, but cleared his throat and itched his neck before continuing.

"_Then_, I need to catch up with some video making, I've been slacking behind a bit since you've gotten here!"

You felt a pang of guilt wave over you, and you sighed.

"Stop making me feel worse and worse about being here Felix," you said irritably, before sending him a quick glance and walking to the door, opening it and walking out, leaving it open and meandering your way groggily to the spare room. _Your_ room.

You'd had enough. Not only had you gotten the way of one relationship, which inevitably was heading downhill anyway, sadly, but you had gotten in the way of his career. He'd been slacking from his job purely because you were still here, distracting him and being a nuisance.

Closing the spare room door, you dug around in your suitcase and fished out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a rather baggy jumper; you weren't aiming to look amazing today. You looked at your reflection in the mirror and frowned at your complexion, then went on to put on makeup and do your hair. Whilst you were sitting on the bed and slipping on some socks, Felix appeared at the door and cleared his throat.

You looked up at him, and he said nothing. His face was filled with concern.

"Can I help you?" You said dryly, looking back down and adjusting a twisted sock.

"What was that?"

"What was what."

"Back there, in my room, what was all that about?" he opened the door and leant on the frame, arms folded. You glanced up at him then finished sorting out your socks. You sat back on the bed and crossed your legs, and then your arms, accordingly, mimicking him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," you lied with a grimace, watching his facial expressions sour a little, "I must have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Don't lie to me," Felix said in a serious tone, "talk."

You blinked a few times in surprise. You honestly were not expecting him to become all stone cold all of a sudden, it definitely wasn't something he put out to be.

"I don't think I should stay here anymore!" You blurted without hesitation, staring at the Swedish man with wide eyes. You kicked yourself mentally as you watched his arms fall to his side.

"What makes you say that," he murmured, no longer as serious and angry as he was before.

"… I've ruined a relationship, partially, and I'm making you fall behind on your job. I shouldn't have to put pressure on you for anything, and it feels like me just _being_ here is enough to distract you. You need to concentrate on sorting things with Marzia, and doing your work, _not_ with some girl you bumped into in some shitty coffee shop."

"But, things at home for you, they aren't good," he stuttered, his English starting to fail slightly as he got upset, "I can't…"

"Felix, just stay in touch, okay?" You said confidently, moving over to your suitcase and checking everything was in there, luckily, most of it was, and only a few things were in the drawers and it wouldn't take long to put them into the case too.

You didn't feel upset as such, although it was sad that you weren't going to be able to spend time with Felix anymore. _The_ PewDiePie. Anyway, surely he had to back home at some point, he couldn't live here forever… and be with you forever. Mulling over circumstances of what might happen when you return home and face your family, you decided still to leave.

Who knows, they might have settled down a little. They may have realised that you are old enough to decide for yourself how you want your life to pan out. You had some qualifications, and you'd read about so many people who had absolutely none and still did well in life.

Felix protested the whole way to the front door, as you dragged your suitcase with both hands and gripped your car keys between your teeth. Just as you let go of the suitcase to grab the door handle, he roughly grabbed your shirt, you twisted and sent him a glare.

"_, don't leave me!"

He sounded so desperate to have you around, but you were sure, if you weren't around, then things would get better for him.

"Talk to Marzia, explain to her everything about you and me, and I mean _everything_. Tell her that you were both in the wrong. Like you said last night Felix, she is your everything, and you need to spend more of your attention on her. If she still loves you, she'll understand. You don't need me right now, you need her. You know that."

He looked at you in despair, searching your eyes for sarcasm. There was none, you were stone cold serious. You wanted him to be happy, like it was before, without you. You'd had your fun, you'd met your idol, and he'd been happy too. But you knew deep down that he would be happier without your company. After realising that he'd said nothing in response, you spoke up again.

"You and her were made for each other. You know I'm right, Felix. Let me go, and then win her back."

He still said nothing, and his eyes begun to glaze over. His mouth was gaping slightly, but he closed it and swallowed. You stared for a while into his eyes before sporting a small, weak smile, then turning around and twisting the door handle. His hand loosened its grip on your shirt, and you felt his touch disappear.

Pulling the door open, you were about to step out onto the doorstep, but you were blocked by something. Or, more precisely, someone.

Before you stood Marzia, in tears, both hands covering her mouth with the house keys limply hanging from one of them. You stood there in shock for a few seconds, staring at her with wide eyes.

"I… heard everything," she hoarsely whispered through her hands and stifled sobs. Her eyes glanced at you then averted to Felix, who stood, stunned behind you. Turning to look at him, you saw he was frozen to the spot, tears rolling silently down his cheeks. He glanced at you too, then back to Marzia.

Turning around, you walked forward and brought Marzia into a small hug, she hugged you back weakly then pulled away.

"Goodbye," You said quietly, taking your suitcase and wheeling it past the shaking girl, down the path and to the your car. You heard nothing, until there was a distant sound of the front door closing. A sad smile found its way to your face as you put the suitcase in the boot of your car and moved to sit in the front seat. You sat there for a few moments.

This was the right decision.

**I really do hope you guys like this chapter.**

**Please leave your thoughts in a comment!**

**Don't worry, this isn't the end:3  
**  
~*Don't Hate, PRO-CREATE!*~


	15. Home

**NEVER WRITTEN SO QUICKLY IN MY LIFE**

**I NEEDED TO PEE THE WHOLE TIME TOO.**

**o3o**

Chapter 15

You don't remember your front door being this menacing. Every step closer you took, it seemed to grow and lurch into horrible shapes. You knew it was just your imagination, but it felt as it was it was attacking you mentally with every step. Adrenaline pumped through you, but it turned into nerves. You were shaking. You had to let go of your suitcase and slouch a little. Being prepared wasn't even the half of it.

You jumped out of your skin, almost, as the front door opened meekly and in the doorway stood a small figure. It was your little sister, she was 6. You had no idea why your parents waited so many years after having you to have her, but the sight of her shocked face and bright blue eyes made you smile a little.

"Big sister!" Cried your small sibling, running from the doorway and pouncing on your with arms spread. She hit you hard, but you crushed her in a tight hug and picked her up off the ground, letting her bury her face in your shoulder. Why did you have to leave in the first place? You knew you were going to miss her. You didn't even consider how she was going to feel.

She wrapped her small legs around your waist and you supported her as she leant back and grinned at your with milk teeth.

"You came back!"

"Yes, yes I came back, and I'm never leaving you again, okay!" You said, growing a little upset, before pulling the girl back into a hug. She planted a small kiss on your cheek and wrapped her arms around your neck, smiling broadly.

Feeling reinvigorated, you held her against you with one hand and took your suitcase in the other, walking towards the open front door and stepping inside your home. A reassuring warmth hit you, and as you closed the door behind you with your foot, your younger sister started to wiggle around in your grasp.

Letting her go, you watched as she ran as fast as her little legs could manage, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Mummy! Mummy! _'s back!"

You heard a muffled voice.

"She what? Really?"

You stood, frozen, as your mother emerged from the living room and stopped in her tracks, looking at you with distant eyes. Her crow's feet defined themselves as she smiled, and she began walking towards you briskly. You made no movements, and watched her carefully.

"I can't believe you came home!"

She pulled you into a tight hug, of which you made no response too. She pulled away and looked you in the eye, smiling some more.

"You made no effort to respond to me, did you," she said, voice lowering a little, "do you know how worried I was? You've been gone for so long. I was considering calling the pol-"

"It's okay, mum," you interrupted, "I'm home now. It's fine."

"I… Yes I suppose you're right…" she mumbled, lowering her hands from your shoulders and taking a few steps back. Your little sister appeared by your mother's side and clung to her leg, grinning up at you. You sent her a small smile.

"I'm sorry I left, it really was a mistake. I just had to get away for a while. We'll talk about school later,"

"Yes, we will," the older woman agreed, putting her hand on top of her youngest daughters head and ruffling her hair a little, "don't worry, _. I'm not mad,"

You sent her a knowing look.

"You say that…"

"Seriously," she confirmed, trying her best to smile naturally. Yeah, sure, seriously.

You nodded in confirmation and took your suitcase upstairs. The second you stepped into your room, you sighed and fell onto your bed. _This_ was your room. Yes, it was good to get away and have a few interesting days off from normal life, but that feeling of finally being home on your own bed? It was amazing.

For the rest of the day, you spent the most part of it updating yourself with the world. Checking Facebook, all your favourite websites that you hadn't had time to keep track of, and talking to people that had literally thought you'd died. It was funny to know quite a few people cared about your whereabouts, especially your mother…

The last website your decided to get up-to-date with was YouTube. You watched new released videos from all your favourite YouTubers, but as you were scrolling down your subscriptions list, PewDiePie's name hit you like a ton of bricks. You sat there, on your bed, for a good five minutes or so just staring at his username. You had to muster a lot of courage to click it, let alone see if he had updated.

Cringing, you checked his feed to see if he had, and you exhaled calmly when you noticed that nothing new had been uploaded, besides the video with you in it. Which you were most certainly not going to watch.

Your phone started to ring, and almost instantly you dreaded the fact that it might be Felix, but luckily it wasn't, it was your best friend. You pressed 'answer' on the screen and held the device up to your ear. You weren't even given the chance to say hello.

"OH MY GOD, _?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN PEWDS LATEST VIDEO OH MY GOD,"

"Woah, calm down," you said sincerely, almost deafened by her ear-piercing shrieks.

"Seriously!" She continued, "I saw you speak to him in that shop, but you went to his _house_?!"

"Yes, I did," you mumbled, setting your laptop aside and crossing your legs in front of you, "and that's it."

"Oh come one!" She cried, almost annoyingly, "You can't just wind up at his house and say _'that's it'_! Something must have happened right?"

"Nothing happened," you insisted, getting slightly angry, "please, just drop it now."

"… right, okay, okay," she responded in a much calmer manner, "Sorry. Well, that's all I really called for. Glad to know you're alright, _! Speak soon, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Speak to you later honey,"

Hanging up on her, you threw the phone aside and flopped back onto your pillow, groaning into your hands. Why did things have to get so much harder when you left purely to make them better? At least, you hoped things were going well for Felix and Marzia; if not, then you'd just wasted an awesome friendship. If that's what you wanted to call it.

Bringing your hands away from your face, you stared up at the ceiling and sighed. Why couldn't you have just not met him in the first place? If you hadn't bunked school, you would have never have been dragged to the coffee shop and you would never have been as stubborn as to push all those people aside just to get a coffee which you couldn't afford to pay for. Which he paid for. If nothing had happened, you would still see Felix as a YouTuber who does game commentaries, and not as someone you liked.

Someone you liked.

Your last thought kept repeating over and over in your head. It wouldn't leave, and there was nothing you could do about it.

He was somebody you liked.

You blinked heavily, letting your eyes remain closed. Maybe, if you slept, then things would go back to how they used to be.

**Comments are greatly valued~ **


	16. Dark

**Get your noggin' around this.**

Chapter 16

You walked slowly towards a forest green, perfectly painted front door. The lawn either side of you was freshly cut, and the scent of flowers and grass heightened your senses. The house before you was prim and proper, newly made and cared for wonderfully. Slowing to a halt halfway up the path, you looked to the sky, emotion missing from your face. The sky was pretty; it was blue, bright, fluffy clouds loitering here and there. This was the kind of weather you wished could be around at all times.

A small gust of wind blew your hair in front of your face, but you didn't care. You knew where you were and why you were here; you had feelings to explain.

You approached the door and reached for the doorbell, but you paused when you saw the door had been left ajar. Quizzically, you snaked a hand around the door and pushed it open, revealing a rather dark and empty lobby. You blinked a few times in confusion and stepped into the house, closing the door behind you. You didn't bother taking your shoes off.

"Felix?" You called, voice resounding off the walls and through the empty rooms of the house. It seemed a lot more desolate than you remember, the walls seemed more bare, the aura more sickening, and the temperature a hell of a lot more cold. Everything about this place made you uneasy.

"Felix, are you home?" You called again, wandering to your left and into the dining room. Everything you looked at was spotless and so clean that it was as if that house had been furnished and then never used. As if nobody had truly ever lived here. You slowly began to grow worried.

You quickly checked the empty, dark kitchen before passing back through the lobby and into the living room. The only light was that of the sun which poured through the gaps between the curtains, illuminating patches of the floor here and there. Wandering slowly through the living area, you stopped and looked at the study. The door was closed.

Chills filled your entirety and you swallowed hard; something really seemed off with this place, especially in comparison with how nice the outdoors was. Maybe it would be better if you just left and came back another day? You hurriedly walked back to the front door, and twisted the handle, but to no avail. The door wouldn't budge. Your heart raced as you struggled to try and pry the door open, but nothing you did worked.

Looking up, you saw a note pinned to the inside of the green door. It wasn't there before. You plucked it off the nail which had appeared to have damaged the door itself, and read what was written on the note.

_"_, go upstairs."_

Now you were really scared, you turned on the spot and looked at the staircase. It seemed lot more daunting and dark than you remember, and you started to breath heavily as you noticed how dark and eerie the landing looked from where you stood. Had Felix trapped you in his own home? What was he planning on doing? What on Earth did he and Mariza talk about after you left, how they were going to kidnap and kill you?

Hundreds of devastating thoughts raced through your mind and plastered your vision with terrifying images; you had to blink hard to get them to go away without shrouding your emotions. Hesitantly, you started towards the stairs, placing your hand on the banister, heart flipping as the boards beneath your feet groaned and complained with your added weight.

You looked up as you moved, into the darkness of the landing, being sure to keep your hand steadily on the banister as you moved. You turned the corner in the stairs before arriving safely on the landing. All the doors on that floor were closed besides one, Felix's room. His door creaked subtly and you watched as it edged open.

It was as if your stomach had risen into your throat. There was no turning back now, you had to progress further. If _anyone_ was home, they were in his room. You had to speak to him, it was the whole reason you'd arrived here. You had to tell him how you felt, it was number one on your list of things to do.

"F...Felix?" You stuttered, voice choking slightly, "… Marzia? Are you there?"

No response. Only silence.

The door had stopped opening, and from where you stood, as far away from the door as you could be, you saw a warm orange glow start to emerge from the room. It looked inviting. Much more inviting than the cold darkness ebbing from the walls of the rest of the building.

Almost tiptoeing, you shuffled closer to the white painted door, hesitating only as you got around a foot from the frame. You reached out and pressed your hand against the wood, pushing gently. Your heart was beating so quickly that you could hear your pulse thumping in your ears and feel it at the end of your fingers. You had never been so terrified in your life.

Holding one hand up to your mouth, you pushed the door roughly with your left hand and instantly leapt back, expecting to be attacked by a robber or someone similar. Instead, you were greeted with a bed. A neatly made bed, with bedside lamps on either side, set onto the lowest, warmest light. You stepped into the room cautiously, staring at what was on the end of the bed.

Rose petals. Real, blood-red rose petals. You reached down to them and felt them tenderly, they were soft and almost warm. They reassured you slightly. Only slightly.

Beside the petals was another note. You couldn't make out what it said, so you picked it up and held it closer to you. The writing was so small and dainty, you could barely make it out.

"…Turn… around..." you read in a whisper. A deathly silence filled the space around you.

Almost instantly, your heart skipped a beat and you froze on the spot, hearing the door slam behind you. You didn't want to turn around. You didn't want to see what was behind you, at all. Regardless of who it was. It was like you were in a madhouse.

Without control, you dropped the note, and begun to slowly turn on the spot. You couldn't help it, you were going to find out who was there eventually. Your arms were brought in so close to your chest that you may as well have been wearing a straightjacket You breathed through your mouth, so quick that you thought you might have been suffering from the beginnings of a panic attack.

You jumped, as before you, standing so close that calling it an invasion of space would have been an understatement, was Felix himself.

The way that he was smiling at you, the way the light was hitting him, was so chilling that you could do nothing but utter a few inaudible sounds. He looked almost like a wax figure, standing there taunting you with his toothy grin - and not of the good kind.

"Fe…lix," you managed to whisper, so quiet that you barely heard it yourself, "How did… what are you doing?"

"Hello, _" He said happily, which contrasted madly with the inexcusably creepy way he was standing, "I've been waiting for you to come back for ages,"

He stood back from you slightly, walking to your side and sitting on the bed, crushing some of the rose petals. He patted the bed beside him and you slowly sat next to him, making sure to keep your distance. Something seemed so off here, this wasn't right.

"Where's Marzia… Why are there petals on the bed? Have I interrupted something?"

"No, it's fine," Felix said with a rough voice, "She isn't here, she won't be here for a long time."

You stared, wide eyed, at the Swedish man. His hair was unruly and his beard naturally unshaved. As you remembered. You did miss him, that much was true, but this wasn't exactly the greeting you were expecting when you came to see him. As you stared at him, he shot you another grin.

"Staring at me, are you?" He cooed, inching ever-so-much closer to you. You noticed this.

"I- No!" You stuttered, blush rising through your cheeks, "I wasn't"

"Oh come on," he whispered, leaning over to you slightly, "I know you were… you knew you were… Admit it, you like me."

Shocked, you stood up, looking down at the man in almost disgust. You had kissed him a few nights before, sure, but for him to outright abandon his girlfriend and a relationship you'd tried your best to help save; why was he doing this all of a sudden? What was his motive? You watched as he followed your movements with a subtle smile, his eyes groping you all over.

"I… That wasn't why I came here!"

"Is that so?" He questioned, relaxing a little and leaning on his legs, looking up at you, still smiling, "Then why did you come back? You say you have no reason to be here, and there is no other, so why _are_ you here, _?"

"Why are _you_ doing _this_?!" You retaliated, motioning to the petals on the bed and the low level lighting, "Does Marzia _know_ what you're doing here-"

"Ssh."

"What?"

"Be quiet. Sit down."

The sudden harshness in his voice forced you to comply, and you sat yourself back onto the end of the bed, looking at him with a scared curiosity.

"Just… explain to me."

"I _know _you're here to tell me that you like me," he growled in a monotone voice, accent thick, "and you know why I did all this? Because I like you too."

It was like your heart had exploded in your chest and was leaking emotions in every direction.

"You… Like me too?"

He leant in your direction again.

"…Yep."

You had no words. You just stared at him. You looked at his eyes, his lips, his nose, his cheeks, then back to his eyes. You had no idea how to respond, well, how _were _you? Without realising, you licked your lips, which almost seemed to be some sort of trigger for the man, as he almost lunged at you, pushing you onto the bed and curving himself over you, holding himself up.

"What are you doing?!" You gasped, as he lowered his head to your neck and started breathing onto it, warm air billowing around your ear.

"What you want me to do…" he whispered, so close to your ear that it was if you'd thought it and not heard it. You felt him start to nuzzle at your neck, pecking it with kisses. Your eyes widened as he travelled to your collarbone, kissing the whole way. Each time his lips connected with your skin, it was as if you had been shocked, sensations zipping through your body. He rose his lips back to your neck, then started across your cheek, exhaling over your face. His breath smelt good.

Almost instantly, his mouth found yours, and started nibbling at your lower lip, you inhaled sharply and opened your eyes. You hadn't even realised that they were closed. He stopped, then looked at you confidently, he was almost hunched over you, shoulders so broad you could barely see the ceiling. He was so close.

"Felix…" you whispered, switching between his eyes with your own. You were so scared you didn't know where to look, "… Felix…"

A smile grew across his face, widening as you said his name.

"Like I said…" he said in a gritty, oddly alluring voice, "… I'm purely doing…" He leant down and let his lips find your neck again, "…what you…" he started to nibble and kiss your neck slowly, "…want me to do…"

"Oh…" was all you managed to say, as he brought his head back up to face you again. You looked him deeply in the eyes and wiggled your hands up and cupped his face, suddenly forcing it against yours. You lips collided with such a force that he almost fell on you, and they moved together with such timing that you could barely comprehend whether or not they were moving of their own accord.

You sat up sharply, breathing heavily, and looked around you in surprise. Everything was dark, pitch black. For a few moments you sat there, confused, but realisation slowly hit you and your eyelids drooped slowly. You dreamt the whole thing, you must have drifted off.

Of all things you had to dream, it had to be that.

**Please leave a comment c:  
Be nice o3o  
hehe.**


	17. Differences

**I can see clea~aarly now the ra~aaain has gone!**

**I can see a~aaall obstacles in my wa~aaay!**

Chapter 17

The dream you had sort of annoyed you. It was so realistic that you had to even get up and switch your bedroom light on just to make sure you weren't in Felix's bed. You weren't. Your room was just how you left it. You spent the rest of the night lying under your quilt, staring through the dark at what you could just make out to be your phone on a table by your bed. You could just about see some light reflected off its screen. A small part of you wanted him to text.  
But you knew he wouldn't.

You were no longer a part of his life, and you made that clear to him. If anything, he and Marzia had put aside their differences and gotten back together, sorted things out and gone back to being as happy as they had been for the couple of years they had been together for.

Sighing, you rolled over to face your wall. Things were going to seem so strange now, without him being around. For one, you certainly weren't going to enjoy it. You sort of wished, deep down, that you could have your dream come true, in a way, without all the creepiness which almost made it a sort of nightmare. A little part of your brain even wished you had never left, but a larger portion instantly started telling you it was the right thing to do.

You slept through till the morning, and dragged yourself out of bed as soon as the light was enough to distract you from your light sleep. Luckily, you hadn't any more dreams like before, so your mind was a little more at ease.

You got ready slowly, without much effort, as you had done every day for many years already, then stood for a few moments to look at yourself in the mirror. You frowned. You looked tired. Like you hadn't slept well. You could feel it, too.

No worries, nothing a good energy drink couldn't fix.

You found some change on the desk in the corner of your room, slipped on some shoes, and begun the walk to the front door. Luckily you lived fairly close to a corner shop, so it was easy to go down there and get basic supplies without having to drive. The walk was literally a minute, or less.

Halfway down the road, your phone buzzed in your back pocket. You pulled it out and checked the text, it was from Felix. Your heart sank a little and you almost tripped in surprise. You stopped and shielded your phones screen from the sun, just so you could try and see the text.

**_"COME BACK."_**

You inhaled sharply, locked the phone, then shoved it back into your pocket and continued onto the shop, keeping your mouth tightly closed the whole way and breathing only through your nose. Just get the energy drink.

Walking into the shop, the air conditioning hit your hard, it was so cold that your regretted not putting on a jacket or hoodie. You grabbed the lo-cal Monster from an even colder fridge, and took it to the counter. After paying for your drink you started to walk back home, only to receive another text as you approached the short halfway mark. Reluctantly, you held your breath as you read it. It was Felix, again.

**_"Please"_**

Okay, now this was hurting you. You tried your best to keep a straight face, but headed straight into your home and back into your room. It was a good thing that nobody was home. You sat on your floor, back against the bed, and pulled open your can of Monster, sipping at it often.

You couldn't go back. You can't. You're not meant to, there was a reason you left, and you'd made it perfectly clear to yourself, your mother and even your beloved little sister than you would never leave them again. Especially your sister.

After sitting on the floor of your room, staring at your feet and sipping gingerly at your carbonated drink, you decided it was finally time you replied to Felix. You didn't want to leave him waiting for a response, but you honestly didn't know what to say to him. You weren't even sure that it was a good idea that you still spoke to each other. You settled on being simple.

**_"Felix?"_**

You put your phone down and waited for a response, still sipping at your drink purely to make it last longer. It was a big can too, luckily. Felix's response was almost instant.

**_"_ _, come back please"_**

You sighed worriedly.

**_"Why?"_**

Maybe you were being a little too blunt? Ah well, you got your simple point across. Once again, Felix was a quick replier.

**_"just stay with me again, no hassle or nothing, just stay?"_**

**_"I can't. promised my little sister i wouldn't leave her again. sorry x"_**

The conversation was abrupt, and you got no response. Which both made you worry and regret not giving him more room to explain. What was it which was making him want you to come back so hurriedly? You'd only been apart for a day, it was almost like he was being a clingy boyfriend. Boyfriend. You mentally laughed at the word.

You held the cold can with both hands, and rested your arms on your knees. Maybe… Maybe it wouldn't hurt to go see if he was okay? Not stay, or anything like that, just visit? He might have something important to tell you.

You knew your decision was irrational, but you couldn't but feel it was needed. The drive back to his house was tense for you, you didn't turn on the radio, and your legs were shaking. It almost made it hard for you to drive. Your observation was going down the drain, and you near enough almost hit the cars which stopped in front of you, and you were late changing your gears at roundabouts; you car made its pain obvious.

By the time you had reached their home, you felt cold and unwelcome. You pulled up where you had before and stared out to the right, at Felix's home. It looked as pristine and perfect as it had in your dream, and a sickened feeling arose in your stomach.

You checked the time on your phone, 11:42am. Your sister wasn't going to be picked up from her school until four, so you had plenty of time to spend here and then get back without it ever looking like you left.

Getting out of the car, you locked it behind you and started the morbid walk to the front door. You glanced around yourself; perfectly mown lawn, brand new, clean looking house. Bright, blue skies. The dream kept replaying over and over in your mind, all the way up to his house, and the only thing that brought you back to reality was the fact that the front door was shut. You knocked on it hesitantly.

There was a moment's pause, and then the door opened. You were greeted by a timid looking Marzia. She smiled at you pleasantly and opened the door further so you could walk inside. The house was just as you remember it, warm, open, and looked as if people actually _lived_ here. Not like in your dream. You really needed to stop referring back to that.

"Hello, _," Marzia said, and you turned to her and offered her a quick smile. She sent one back, "… you look a bit pale, are you okay?"

"Uh, just feel a little ill is all," you admitted, looping your car keys worriedly around your index finger. She looked at you with furrowing eyebrows.

"Would you, um, like some paracetamol?" She asked, Italian accent strong.

"Oh, yes please," you responded with a weak smile, following the woman into the kitchen, where she began digging around in a cupboard. She pulled down a first aid box and opened it, before turning and handing you a couple of tablets.

As you got a glass of water and swallowed them down, you turned to the tall girl and smiled a little more easily.

"Have you and Felix spoken about…"

She looked a little shocked, but spoke very cleanly.

"Yes, I admitted stuff… he…" she sent you a small glare, "…admitted stuff. We've decided to split."

You almost choked up the tablets and spat out some water. You wiped a sleeve at your mouth and stared at her, wide eyed.

"You're what? Why?!" You spluttered, putting down your water and looking at her with genuine surprise, "I thought you'd have put aside your differences and-"

"Well," she interrupted, "We decided we have _too_ many differences to make it worth staying together. It was totally a mutual decision. We're still in each other's good books… sort of."

You didn't know how to respond, you just stood there and stared at her, a hand practically stuck over your mouth and eyes so wide it was impossible to tell whether you had been electrocuted or not. You finally blinked and watched as she giggled a little and turned around to put the first aid kit back into the cupboard.

"It's okay," she said as she moved things in the cupboard to make room for the kit, "we're on good terms. I know about the thing that happened with you too, and it probably happened for the same reasons I did what I did," she closed the cupboard and turned to face you, "me and Felix are clearly drifting."

"I… see," you said quietly, almost in an unintentional whisper, "and you're not angry at me?"

"Not at all," she smiled, "you did nothing wrong, he was confused and you were almost like an innocent bystander who kinda got caught up in the mix."

That's exactly how you felt, besides the fact that you were sure that you no longer felt like an innocent bystander. Like you'd somehow developed feelings for the man. Not that you were going to tell Marzia that.

"So… what happens now then?" You asked, taking another sip of your water.

"Me and Felix are staying for another week, then we're going back to Italy. I'm staying there, and he's getting his stuff and moving back to Sweden. We both decided on this."

Ticking over what she said in your mind, you couldn't help but doubt that it was a decision that both of them made equally. Had he really agreed on moving back to Sweden? In fact, how come this break up happened so easily? He had cried to you and practically spilled the fact that she was his world, so the idea that they are both perfectly fine with going separate ways with nothing else to worry about made you sort of confused.

"Where is he?" You blurted, sounding a little more rude than you intended. You hurriedly added, "… is he okay?"

"He's fine," she said simply, starting to move back into the dining room. You followed. "He's in the study. I'm going to go outside and catch whatever more of this good weather there is, come join me a little later if you fancy."

Without giving you time to respond, she shot you a sickly sweet smile and bounced in the direction of the kitchen, where there were two glass doors which opened out into the garden. You clenched and unclenched your fists and sighed, walking towards the study with as brave a face as you could muster.

**Hue.**

**Here be chaptah 17, all done and ready for CHU.**

**If ya love it, don't hesitate to let that be known in a comment ;)**

**I LOVE YOU ALL**


	18. Happy

**I apologise in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**I want to go to bed since I'm hella tired but I also wanted to give you guys a chapter.**

**So yeah, here you go!  
ENJOY!**

o3o

Chapter 18

It took you a while to muster up the strength to open the knock on the study door, let alone open it and see if Felix was okay. You weren't even sure how he was going to react when he saw you, did he even know you came to see him? Surely he heard you come through the front door.

You knocked timidly, and for a while, there was no response. Not until you knocked a second time and hear a very faint 'come in'. You twisted the door handle and pulled it open. Your chest jumped and twisted when you saw Felix. He was sitting at the desk, back to you, on his computer. He was on YouTube, tapping away at something. Good to know he was back to work.

You cleared your throat.

He sat up a little straighter, and twisted his chair around, which one of those wheelie leather ones. The second he lay eye on you, he stood up. Happiness filled his face and he smiled so broad that it was clear to see he was happy. Then why was he so sudden and sad in his texts?

"Oh my god, you came back!" He nearly screamed, smiling so much that you weren't sure how much more teeth he could possibly show.

Smiling back at him, you took the time to examine him, his has was still as messy as you remembered, and his stubble was on the verge of being called a beard. He needed to trim it, or shave, or something.

You smiled at each other in silence for a while standing a few feet apart. You dream was repeatedly flashing through your mind, but you crushed it away under the thrill of seeing him again, properly this time.

"I did, didn't I." You whispered, own grin widening.

Almost instantly, you clashed together in a hug. His arms enveloped your torso tightly and warmth surrounded you. You buried your face as far into his chest as you could, and wrapped your arms under and around him too. Being this close to him really made you happy, and with your height taken into account, you could hear his heart racing too.

Without pulling away, he chuckled a little and squeezed you a little more. Pressed up against him, you responded by trying to do the same, but you were pretty sure you couldn't squeeze him any more than you already were.

Pulling away from him slightly, although reluctantly, you stood on your tiptoes and planted a small kiss on his cheek. His smile hadn't disappeared, at all.

"I thought you said you weren't going to stay any more… something about your sister?" he mentioned, not losing his smile but gaining a little more of a serious tone to his voice.

"I'm not here to stay, Felix."

His smile faded.

"Why not?"

"I came to see if _you_ were okay. I felt like shit after leaving you yesterday."

He looked at you with a hint of guilt in his expression, he moved a hand to place a thumb on your cheek and let it glide softly over your skin.

"It hurts me to think that… um, it hurt you to leave," he worded badly, frowning at his own language skills.

"It's okay, because if you like, I can stay here for some of the day. I have to leave and be home by four, though. Before my sister gets home."

"Well then," he smiled down at you, "We best be making the most of these next few hours, okay?"

"Alright," you replied with a bigger grin.

He brought you into another hug, a lot more gently this time, placing a hand at the base of your back and another a little up, almost between your shoulder blades. He held you tightly against him for a long while, not saying a word. You didn't want to say anything, either. You were happy right where you were standing, just being hugged by him.

He moved his head away from you, before planting a kiss on your forehead. You both laughed a little to yourselves before he moved away and sat back down in his chair. You felt so much more happier than you had not long before, and just by knowing that, a lot of stress disappeared made you relax.

You bent down a little besides Felix and watched him as he typed something on YouTube. For a while he continued to type, before realising you were watching him.

"Don't stand up," he said with a smile, turning to you, "sit."

He sat back and motioned to his lap. You smiled warmly and sat down. He shifted an arm around your waist and looked over your shoulder as he carried on typing. You realised that it was a description for a video that he was in the middle of uploading.  
"I see you've gotten back to work," you stated, seeing he was uploading a gameplay video.

"Yup," he agreed from behind you. You could feel his chest vibrate softly against your back, "I'd kinda drifted, but my bros need me so I made sure to get straight back to it. No matter how utterly shit I was feeling…"

A slightly awkward silence fell upon you and Felix, and you shifted around his lap uncomfortably, looking down. You cleared your throat and folded your arms, looking back at him slightly.

"Would you like me to get you a drink?"

"Uh, yes please, coke too if it's alright," he smiled up at you, "It's in the fridge." He then twisted the chair so that you could get off his lap.

You made a brisk walk to the kitchen and begun filling up two glasses with the fizzy drink. You couldn't help but feel like it wasn't a mutual, passive-aggressive decision that made Felix and Marzia split. If he was 'feeling like shit' then surely she was lying when she said that things had gone smoothly? Or was it that the decision was purely hers and she was telling you those things just to humour you. You really didn't want to think bad of her, but she had been cheating on him a little while before he kissed you.

Although, just thinking back to that kiss made you shiver with anticipation and excitement. You know you wanted it to happen again, but you really didn't want Marzia to be under the same roof or even in the same area as you both when it occurred; and they were both staying here and leaving in a week. You sighed irritably as you wandered back over to the study, carefully keeping hold of the drinks, one in each hand.

Ideas flew through your mind, and you considered them all. You had settled on one by the time you reached him again.  
"Here you go," you said with a flicker of a smile, handing him his drink. He thanked you and started to gulp it back, whilst you stood and timidly started sipping your own. You gave him a confused look. "Why do you drink it so quick? Don't you want to savour it?"

"Don't see the point," he grinned, putting his now empty cup down on the desk and letting out a small burp, "I was thirsty, so I drank."

You shook your head with a laugh, still sipping at your coke. After a while at watching him tap away at the computer, from where you stood beside him, you decided it was finally time you offered up the idea you had devised on the way from the kitchen back to the study.

"Felix…" You said slowly.

"Mhmm," He replied, not looking back from his screen, clearly more interested in YouTube.

"You know how I said I couldn't stay tonight?"

That caught his attention, he stopped typing and turned to face you, almost looking confused like a little puppy.  
"Yeah?"

"Well… I still can't… so don't get your hopes up. But I was wondering whether or not you wanted to come back to _mine_ for a while. You know, get out the house a little?"

His grin widened and he laughed in surprise, eyes shining.

"That's an awesome idea!" He almost purred, jumping up and squeezing you tightly into a hug. You laughed and pushed him off, grinning from ear to ear, "Movie night!"

Your smile widened, and you gripped the top of his arms with effort.

"Good! We'll have a movie night then."

"Does this mean I'm staying over?"

Well he kind of dropped you in it there, considering your had just agreed on a movie _night_. You kept eye contact for a few seconds before rolling them and nodding a little. He almost jumped around like an excited child, then proceeded to plant kiss after kiss onto your forehead. It was near enough like you were being stabbed in the head by a very loving woodpecker.

"Alright, okay, well you get stuff, go tell Marzia, and I'll wait in the car,"

"Ah we're leaving now then? You only just got here!"

You sent him an almost evil smile,

"I know, but now, I'd like to go home."

**I'm sorry that the end to this chapter was really kinda shitty :C  
still, a chapters a chapter right?**

I love you all 


	19. Livestream With Me

**Hey-ho, here we go!**

Chapter 19

Luckily, Marzia didn't ask where Felix was going. He must have told her he needed a night away in a hotel or something. Good thing too, you didn't really want a big upheaval of arguments to start. Now, you were purely happy about the fact that Felix was going to stay with you. Hopefully your mother wasn't going to mind, since she never before protested when your friends stayed over short-notice, be them a boy or a girl.

The drive back to yours was peaceful, and luckily Felix didn't turn a classical music station up full blast, instead he stared happily out the passenger window, smiling like a child. You stole glances at him as you drove along, smiling too.

"Enjoying the sights?" You questioned, shifting the gear as you approached a turning. He laughed and looked over at you.

"I guess, I'm just excited."

"Excited? What, to stay at mine?"

"Yup!" He smiled, turning back to look out the window, "I love movie nights."

"It's still early in the day," you admitted, turning onto your road, "You've got a while to wait if you fancy calling it a movie _night_."

"True," he agreed, then turned to look at you again, "We could play some games? Oh!" He almost made you jump with his sudden outburst, "We could do a livestream together!"

"A livestream?"

"Yeah! Me and you could play a game and the bros could watch!"

Ticking the idea over in your mind, almost instantly the camera-shy part of your brain kicked in. You swallowed worriedly and took a quick look over at him, as you pulled into your driveway. You pulled the handbrake up and took the car out of gear, giving your feet a rest. Then, you turned to him.

"So… I have to be on camera again?"

"Is that a problem?" He said with a grin, "oh wait," he begun to tease, "you're camera shy! I remember!"

Sighing, you took the keys out of the ignition and glared at him playfully. Getting out of the car, you walked around to the boot and opened it, so he could get his stuff. After he did so, you both made your way to the front door, and you unlocked it.

"Oooh, I like your house," he complimented, following you into the hallway. You lead him to the living room and he put his things down beside the sofa, plopping himself down in a seat and sighing happily, "I could get used to this!"

"Oh, ha-ha," you said sarcastically, sitting beside him and grabbing the television remote.

"Nobody home I'm guessin'?"

"Nah, sisters at school and my parents are at work. My dad works pretty far away though so he's near to never here."

"I see," he noted, looking around your living room with interest, "So, we gonna do this livestream?"

"…we are?"

He chuckled to himself.

"What a silly thing for me to say, of course we are!"

"Oh man…" You groaned, as he fished around through his stuff for his laptop.

Reluctantly, you guided him to your room, where he could use your desk, and sat on your bed waiting for him to set everything up. To your dismay, he did so rather quick. He sauntered over to your side and held out a hand for you to take. You stared up at it, and then at him. Shaking your head with a smile, you refused.

"Come on…" he said with a grin, "You know you wanna."

You scowled.

"I do not."

"You going to make me use force again then, eh?" he slyly remarked, flexing his hands. You noticed, and tucked your legs closer to your chest, anticipating his moves.

"Felix…" you sighed, watching him as he paced left and right in front of you, looking like a cat ready to pounce, "Felix seriously?"

Without saying anything, he shot forward and grabbed your ankles. Yelling out, you were roughly dragged off your bed and onto your floor. You couldn't help but laugh as he pulled you onto the ground and you tried your best to kick him away.

"Dude Felix, stop!" You laughed, trying your best to shuffle back on your elbows, but he had already started tickling your feet, making you laugh more, "Felix… heh… stop it!"

"Not till you say you're going to do this livestream with me!" He announced, deciding now to pin your legs to the ground so you couldn't get up and run away like you did last time.

"Never!" You retaliated with a smile, reaching up onto your bed and grabbing a pillow, launching it at his face. It hit him dead on. He scrunched up his eyes and pulled a face, before looking at you slyly and gripping your ankles a little tighter.

"What are you going to do…" you questioned slowly, giving him a worried look, as he returned it with one ten times as evil.

Instantly, he jumped up, and sat on your stomach, winding you slightly. He was _literally_ putting all his weight onto you, and you laughed as he now started to tickle your sides. You writhed around beneath him, laughing. You tried telling him to stop but you were breathing so hard that the words only came out as rasped giggles.

"You gonna do it now?" He evilly, and stopped tickling to let you respond.

You let your head drop back onto the floor and breathed heavily. You raised your hands to your face and laughed a little more, still breathing hard.

"I dunno…" You said from behind your hands, feeling Felix moving around on-top of you, probably to tickle you again, you braced yourself, but didn't feel him tickle you. He'd also stopped moving. "… I'm way too camera shy," you continued.

You got no response, so let your hands fall from your face, and you were greeted by Felix's own, barely inches away. You smiled through another heavy breath and he smiled back. His eyes scanned your face a little and he laughed to himself.

"You're so ticklish," he said quietly, looking at one eye then switching to the other, "it's really funny,"

"Gee, thanks," you whispered, noticing that your nose was on the verge of touching his. You paused to think for a few seconds, and then spoke again, "I guess I could livestream with you."

A massive smile broke out across his face and he adjusted his arms either side of you. You looked at him for a few seconds longer, anticipating something? You weren't sure. You could see all the detail of his eyes and skin, this close, and needless to say you thought he was pretty damn beautiful.

Felix sat back suddenly, winding you a little more. You frowned up at him in disappointment, thinking he was going to react differently other than sitting up. He noticed your change in emotion.

"What's up?" He asked, looking down at you from where he sat. He stayed silent for a few moments before realisation broke out across his face, and a heat arose in your own, "did you think I was gonna do something _else_ just then?"

"Uh, no, I don't know what you-"

He suddenly threw himself back down at you, catching himself with a hand either side of your head. His face was very close to hitting yours, but instead it hung just above you. You were lost for words, and just stared at him in surprise.

"What did you think I was going to do?" He questioned slyly. You could feel the heat of his breath against your lips. Your cheeks grew hotter.

"Nothing!" You protested.

"Oh yeah?" He teased, looking at you with confidence, "Sure it wasn't this?"

Without giving you a chance to respond, he let his lips fall against yours, and your chest almost exploded with adrenaline. He forced his lips against your own and you instantly moved them back just as strongly. Your hand found its way to his cheek, and you instinctively pushed his head against yours. Your lips moved together in unison and you couldn't help but smile as you let your eyes slide shut.

You could hear both his and your own intakes of breath every time you broke apart, but it wasn't long again before you were connected again in another long and passionate kiss. You felt his hand brush against your left cheek, and cup your head almost, holding you closer to him.

You broke apart again, and you opened your eyes, just to see that he had opened his eyes too. He looked at you silently for a few seconds, then a smile crawled slowly across his face and he blinked a few times.

"Was that what you were hoping to happen?" He breathed in a whisper, looking at you intently.

"…Yes," you admitted, fumbling around with his hair between your fingers, before pushing at his head again. He took the signal easily and planted his lips back onto yours. You breathed suddenly and then held his head with both hands, exploring his hair with your fingertips. He was doing the same with the one hand which wasn't holding him up above you.

Infact, his body was so close to touching yours, that you could feel one of his shoulders brushing against your own as he leant to one side. Sparks and shivers coursed through you as your explored his mouth thoroughly, and he returned the favour.

This was definitely a good idea.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, funk-monkeys.  
**


	20. Lust

**/AN:/**

**Hello! I thought I'd write a quick note to you guys. Mainly, it's just to thank you for hanging on for so long with my story. I've written stories in the past, purely to pass the time and let out ideas, and I've only ever finished two out of the hundreds I've attempted.**

I have a great feeling about this one, that I'm actually inspired to finish it.

-and purely because of you guys.

I don't know if it's because I'm a loyal ****** user, and aren't used to the generosity of****_Quotev_****, but not only is it nice to see so many new and friendly people, but the amount of feedback I have gotten is amazing, astronomical, and literally nothing in comparison to . You make them all seem like the "bah humbug!" type.**

As it seems with most people who write and express their emotions through stories, I'm quite a troubled person. My parents are alcoholics, one violent, the other doesn't admit it, and I've had to put up with it all my life - they've been like this since before I was born, and for as long as I've remembered I've had to be the one to storm down to them at 4-5am most times, just to scream at them, telling them I have school in the morning. I was doing this from ages 10 up till, well, now.

I know it's not important, not relevant, and most of you may have stopped reading, but it's just really humbling to know that there are people which truly enjoy my writing, even if I do, admittedly, feel a little intrusive to be writing about someone's life and changing it how I please. It almost feels like, rude. But it doesn't mean I'm going to stop. I'm not going to leave this story with no ending, whatever it might be!

So yes, you may have come here expecting a chapter.

and instead arrive here to be greeted with a stupidly long Author's Note.

But don't worry, you shan't leave disappointed.

I proudly bring to you;

Chapter 20

You sat on Felix's lap, legs wrapped tightly around his middle. Your arms were loosely draped over his shoulders and your forehead was pressed against his. Staring deeply into his eyes, you couldn't help but feel ecstatically happy. Smiles were repeatedly breaking out across your face and you knew the exact reason why; you were falling for him. Everything about him, the way he looked, his personality, even the fact he seemed to love spending time with you made you more and more enticed with his presence.

"You seem happy," he said under his breath, grinning and crossing his eyes.

You giggled slightly and crossed your own, trying your best to look at him at the same time.

"Oh yes, very happy," you said with a smile, blinking after your eyes started to hurt a little. You leant back and rubbed them with your hands, "ow…"

"Poor thing," you heard Felix laugh, and you put your hands back over his shoulders and saw his eyes weren't crossed any more either.

"Well… are you enjoying yourself here so far?" You said with a whisper, looping a lock of his hair behind his ear around your finger and resting your forehead back against his.

"Very much so," he purred, almost. He glanced a little lower on your face, before looking you in the eye. He pushed his head forward and locked your lips into his own, and you responded instantly. He breathed in suddenly as your skin made contact, and your chest fluttered unanimously. You let your lips linger slightly as he begun to pull away, and your eyes opened slowly.

"…good," you breathed.

You and him had been sitting like this for quite a while, staring into each other's eyes and kissing at every given moment. He hadn't made it known that he wanted to take it any further, besides the fact that he seemed to like running his hands up and down your back. Infact, there was never a time that he wasn't doing that. It felt pretty good. Your back arched a little as your got random shivers where his hands had been trailing, he responded by giving you a sly look and moving his hands around some more.

"Stop, that tickles," you laughed, bending back a little as he started at your sides, "ah Felix, don't start this again!"

He grinned, seemingly enjoying you moving around on top of him. He stopped tickling you and instead gripped your sides. You looked down at him suspiciously, smile creeping across your face. His face had softened, one the verge of becoming serious, and his eyes glanced between your own as he moved. Slowly, he let his hands trail down to the hem of your shirt, gingerly lifting it every now and then. Your small smile remained, and you could feel your heartbeat racing.

His hands were warm, and they slipped under your shirt, travelling up your back, skin against yours. He watched you with curiosity as he let his hands move up and down you, gripping you tightly every now and then before letting himself explore some more.

As he worked his way around your back, feeling up and down your sides and grasping you every so often, you couldn't help but wrap your arms tightly around his neck; it was almost like an impulse.

He leant his head close to your neck, and breathed onto you heavily, pulling your body closer against him. The second you made a small, happy groan, he seemed to be a lot more confident with what he was doing. You weren't going to protest, anyway. You were enjoying yourself.

There was something poking at your neck, it was warm and quite damp feeling, you knew what it was. Felix's tongue gently crept up your neck, sometimes interrupted by small and quick kisses. He reached your jaw line, pulling you as close against him as he could. He sucked at your upper neck, cheek, and then found his way to your lips. Only at this point did you realise, that his fingers were fiddling and playing with your bra-strap, waiting for permission.

Your arms slid down, and you cupped his face as you pushed yourself against him, tightening your legs around his torso. He instantly responded by snapping open the clasp of your bra, making you smile slightly and kiss him harder.

You could feel him leaning forward, pressing his hands tightly onto the skin where your bra had once been, gripping you as you were pushed back.

Before you had a chance to say anything, he had you on the floor, your legs still wrapped around him, as he pressed himself against you and set to work at letting his hands explore. His hands trailed down your sides across your stomach, and eventually found their way to your chest. You breathed in sharply through your nose as you hooked your hands into his hair and pulled his face as close to your own as you could, his hands had snaked beneath your unclasped bra and were feeling you tenderly.

He groaned quietly, clearly satisfied with his discovery. Your back arched slightly as he squeezed you a little harder, and your lips parted momentarily, just so he could grin down at you evilly and breath hungrily across your face.

This was ten times better than your dream, because this was real.

You let your head fall back against the floor, mouth open, and Felix begun to kiss your neck, a lot more thoroughly than he had before. With a lot more passion. You hands lowered to his sides and travelled up under his shirt, and the feeling of finally letting your hands explore his body was amazing. Adrenaline surged through you as you gripped his shirt and hurried to pull it off his head. Felix lifted himself off you and rushed to help you, before instantly crouching above you, breathing heavily. His eyes were locked onto yours.

"…Your turn…" he whispered eagerly, not letting his gaze wander from yours.

There was a moment's pause, before a smile exploded onto your face and he instantly set to work on removing your shirt.

Before you knew it, you were both topless, pressed up against each other, staring into one another's eyes with an intense lust. You knew what was going to happen.

And you wanted it.

**heheheheheheheh**


	21. Family

Chapter 21

You woke up in fear. Bolting straight up, you hear the front door slam. People were home. In a frenzy, you jumped out from under the bedsheets and threw on your clothes, before running back to Felix's side and shaking him ferociously. His eyes opened slowly and he looked up at you with a groggy smile.

"Well _hel-lo_ there, beautiful." He smiled, raising his arms up behind his head, "That was good, wasn't it."

"We'll talk about earlier, later," you hissed, throwing his clothes at his bare chest, "My mum and my sister are home, get changed, quickly"

His eyes widened a little and he nodded, pulling himself up and out of your bed, naked. You went over to your desk to tidy up your makeup and smooth down your hair as he changed, luckily _his_ hair was always messy so he barely had to do anything to make it look normal.

"_!" You heard your mother call up the stairs, "You home?"

You swallowed worriedly, going to your bedroom door and opening it a crack. You stared down the staircase at your mother, who was smiling at you warmly.

"Ah, good to see you haven't run off," she said, trying to be funny. Sending a fake smile her way, you laughed flatly and closed your bedroom door, turning to see Felix all ready and dressed behind you. You turned slowly, and took the moment to calm down and just stare at him. You could still feel your heart beating erratically, and for once it wasn't because you were with him.

"So, what happens now?" He asked slowly, looking out of place in the middle of your moderately tidy room, "I can't just go down and introduce myself can I?

You paused to think for a few seconds, before looking up at the man and taking his hand.

"We're going to do just that."

"She won't freak?" He suggested, whilst you lead him out of your room and down the staircase.

"Now that, I'm not sure of!"

"Oh…" he said quietly.

You lead him into the living room, where your younger sister was lying on the floor colouring onto paper and your mother was sitting on the sofa shuffling through mail. You cleared your throat and watched as she looked up, glanced between you and Felix, and then at your hands, which were still gripped together tightly.

"Uh, _, who is this?" She said sternly, setting her letters and bills aside and standing up. Your little sister looked up at you both from the floor and a smile broke out onto her face.

"Who do you think you are, bringing home str-"

"_ _!" You sister interrupted, leaping up from the floor and jumping at you with her arms spread. You grinned and hugged her closed, brushing her hair back against her head. Every time you saw her you felt more and more guilty for leaving in the first place. As you bent down and held her close to you, you looked up at your mother and stared at her expectantly.

"… Who is he, _" she said under her breath, trying to act as if only you would hear her.

Felix cleared his throat, and your mothers head snapped in his direction, staring at him ferociously.

"Uhm, sorry, I didn't introduce myself!" He stepped forward and held out his hand, "My name is Felix, I'm a good friend of _'s."

"Oh, right," she said curiously, taking his hand and shaking it weakly, "glad you introduced yourself. I'm still not pleased that you came into my home without any warning and I haven't met you before so-"

"Mummy stop it!" Your sister interrupted, again. She had a liking for doing that. "I think he looks nice!"

She pulled away from your grasp and ran up to him, jumping up to him and locking herself around him in a hug. You laughed as Felix picked her up in the air and then into a light cuddle, all the while she was giggling madly.

You turned to your mother with a warm look.

"See, he's not too bad," you smiled, motioning to him and your sister, "he's lovely."

"What a nice way of describing me," you heard him laugh quietly, whilst being bombarded with kisses on the cheeks and tight around-the-neck hugs from your sister. It was funny to watch, almost like he was being brutally beaten up by a child and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Hmm," your mother mumbled, gaining your attention, "I'm still not too pleased about you bringing this man into our home, but from what I can tell he seems nice enough." She diverted her hawk-like start towards him, "how long are you staying for."

"I only really came over to visit," he said from behind your wriggling sister, he lowered her to the ground and she bounced back over to her colouring book. He started to itch his beard, "_ said I could stay the night, so long as it's okay with you, that is."

"That's fine," she replied calmly, looking between you both, "just… don't be too noisey."

A heat rose to your face slightly, knowing what she might have been hinting at. Clearly she thought you two were up to something. To say the least, you were, but she seemed to have caught on rather quick. You glanced up at Felix and he seemed to look just as shocked.

"We'll be good," you said quickly, turning and pushing Felix back towards the staircase, leading him back to your room and closing the door behind you.

After a while of just sitting and talking on the floor of your room, Felix decided it was time for him to actually check back on his YouTube, seeing as he hadn't been active since that morning. You watched him with curiosity as he sat at your desk and started responding and replying to people, there were so many fans of his, bombarding him with emails and messages, some simple and annoying, others heartfelt and meaningful.

"You get so many messages," you mumbled, watching him tap away quickly at his laptop, "How do you find the time to respond,"

He looked over his shoulder at you and smiled, stopping his keyboard-thrashing momentarily.

"I ask myself that all the time," he said with a laugh, looking back at the screen, "and I honestly don't know."


	22. Maya

**I apologise in advance :C**

Chapter 22

You opened your eyes slowly, sounds muffled and distant to your ears. You rolled over on your side, groping with your hands in search of Felix's body.

Both of you had spent the evening watching YouTube videos, and not only just of Felix. You had spent the night together again, and quite happily fallen asleep in each other's arms. Only now had you started to wake up, gradually. Your eyes settled on the clock beside your bed, and you had to re-read it in multiple attempts, only to discover in disbelief that it was 6.30am. What could be making such noise so early on.

You then realised that your hand was groping at an empty side of the bed, and the quilt was messed and throw aside. Slowly, you managed to drag yourself into a sitting position, rubbing at your eyes with both hands, still adjusting to the surroundings. Sounds were only just starting to become clear.

It was Felix, he was on the phone.

With hazy eyes, you stared up at the man, dressed in only his joggers, pacing up and down your room. You pulled a confused face before tuning into what he was actually saying.

"No, you can't!" He scowled under his breath, throwing an arm in the air as he faced away from you. Clearly he hadn't noticed that you were now awake, "she's mine! You can't do this!"

Now you were confused, was he talking about you?

"No, Marzia! She's my dog, you can't take her!"

Oh.

"What do you mean she's yours? She's mine! She's my dog! I can't believe you have the nerve to- what?! No! You don't really think I'll… You're what? Already?! Oh for God's sake Marzia, you're serious about this aren't you!"

It was good that he was still keeping his voice hushed, as he would have woken someone. Well, for all you knew he'd woken up your mother, seeing as he'd managed to get you out of a deep sleep. You watched as he stiffly moved about your room, shrouded in darkness, with only the tiniest bit of the morning light managing to make it through your dark curtains. He hung up and threw his phone roughly to the ground, slamming his palms to his face and groaning outwardly.

Clearing your throat worriedly, you watched as his head snapped up from his hands and his eyes beadily stared at you through the darkness.

"Oh my god," he whispered, a lot more worried than he had been momentarily, "I'm so sorry, _, I really didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay…" you mumbled through the darkness, watching him make his way back over to you and enveloping you into a tight hug, holding you close. He was slightly shaking, which worried you further."

Wrapping your arms around him, you buried your face into his neck and kissed him lightly.

"What's she done, Felix…" you whispered, even though you knew already, more or less. You just wanted him to explain it to you properly.

"She's going back to Italy later today, she's going back early," he said, almost whimpering, "she's going to take Maya and go to live with her parents."

"She's what?" You said, pulling away from him a little to try and look him in the eye, but he was holding you so tightly that you could barely move.

"I have to go back," he said, voice barely a whisper, "I have to go get Maya, I need to."

This time he pulled, away, staring you in the eye with assurance. So, he was going to leave you? He was going to abandon you for his dog? You knew they named the animals as man's best friend, but, choosing his dog over the girl he liked? Surely that was a stretch too far. You could feel pressure mounting behind your eyes as you looked into his for a hint of lying. You saw none, he looked scared and serious about his decision.

"You can't do this to me…" was all you managed to choke, through broken breaths, "…you can't."

"If… I don't get there before she does, she'll get Maya first. Without my baby, I can't… I know Marzia's parents are visiting our house to look after her, so if I get her, take her back to Sweden to _my_ parents house, there's nothing she can do to get her back. I have to do this."

"But what about me!" You almost cried, voice wavering. Your grip tightened against him as to try and sway his choice. His lip merely buckled slightly, and he shook his head slowly.

Your chest tightened, and you could feel your arms shaking under how much pressure you were exerting into them. You started to shake your own head in disbelief, and before you could let the tears start falling down your cheeks, your sadness slowly welled into a kind of anger. Anger towards him doing this to you, abandoning you, leaving you with nothing to care for. Why would _anybody_ do that.

"I can't believe you," you hissed, almost throwing him. You pushed yourself back up against the headrest of the bed and glared at him, folding your arms against your chest, "Fine, leave me, go get your stupid dog."

The second the word '_stupid_' left your lips, his face tightened into a scowl. He pulled himself up and away from you and the bed, and staggered towards his belongings. He threw on a shirt and slung his bag over his shoulder, being sure to take his wallet out of one of the pockets first, and picked his phone up from on the floor.

You watched in horror and he made his way to the door, and you could almost make out tears welling in his eyes, through the darkness. He stopped as he took hold of the door handle, and turned to look at you. Your eyes were wide and your mouth hanging open slightly. You felt selfish. The anger drained from you instantly, and you watched as he stared down at you, icily. Fear filled you to the brim.

"Felix, I-"

"No, _," He near enough growled, "No. I'm going. I'm calling a taxi and going straight to the airport. I have to get Maya. She's what matters most to me."

You said nothing, and tears silently started to trail down your cheeks. You felt limp, as your arms fell to your side and your chin started to jitter slightly.

"And to think," he hissed, opening the door, "I was going to take you with me."

With that, he left. You listened, frozen to the spot, as the sound of his feet against your staircase got quieter and quieter. You sat still, and the second you heard your front door open and close, you broke into a fit of tears. A hand slammed up against your mouth and you literally collapsed against your pillow. You'd just ruined something amazing. All because you assumed he cared more for his dog than he did about you.

And to think, he was going to take you with him.

**Don't worry yourself too much guys :)******

**-******

**As a little side note, thank you so much ****Lauren****for helping me get ideas ****_and motivation!_****  
****I was so stuck... give her a round of applause! :D******

**But now I know how the next few chapters are going to pan out!******

**AND how the stories going to end!******

**Thankyou! **


	23. Chase

**I should have read through this before posting it, but I really wanted to get it up for you guys to read.**

**I want to be realistic with my stories, so I'm really sorry if this doesn't seem like it maybe.**

**I'm trying as hard as I can.**

Chapter 23

Spending the day in your room, spontaneously crying, getting angry, crying again, and sitting with a blank expression staring at a wall, wasn't really how you were expecting it to pan out. You weren't planning on feeling so sorry for yourself, you hadn't even the strength to get up and leave your room, for food, or for anything else. All you could do was sit, and mope.

Arms folded, expression solemn and cheeks damp, you stared blankly down at your phone, which was opposite you, at the end of the bed. You watched it expectantly, waiting for him to call. He didn't. Not even a text.

Should you apologise? Fleeting thoughts of how he might respond flashed through your mind, but the mere thought of him not replying, or being blunt with you, scared you immensely. You even considered going to the airport to find him, but you already knew that you would have left it too late. The moment had passed, and he was probably in Italy already. He was long gone, and you probably were never going to see him again.

There was a soft knock at the door, and you glanced over, just as your mother was peeking her head around the frame. You looked at her, chewing at your nails with worry deep in your eyes. You knew your dishevelled face easily gave away the fact you had been crying.

"_, I brought you some orange juice and a sandwich. You haven't eaten all day," she said quietly, walking into your room and setting the plate and drink down beside your bed. The second she saw your distant stare and shaking posture, she sat beside your on the bed and looked at you worriedly, "what's wrong?"

For once, you wanted to confide in your mother. For so long you had both argued, as you grew up through your adolescence, became an adult; there was nothing you could agree on and you near to never felt like you could talk to her. But right now, as you sat on your bed feeling empty and lonely, you felt like you should tell her everything, so, you did.

She said nothing throughout, just sat quietly and listened to you, as you stifled sobs during your explanation. As you came to a finish, looking down at your lap and closing your eyes, you felt your mother's hand rest on yours. Slowly, you looked up at her, fresh tears leaking down your cheeks.

"Maybe," she said slowly, voice reassuring, "maybe you should go get him?"

You were shocked.

"What?"

"Do you know where he's going?"

You swallowed hard, and thought for a few moments.

"I… Know he's going to Italy, to get his dog. I don't know where in Italy, but I know if he gets there first he's going straight… straight back to Sweden."

"Don't know any addresses?"

"I know the town he used to live in, in Sweden. I think that's where he's going if he gets the dog."

You couldn't believe the conversation you were having right now. Was your mother seriously suggesting you go and hunt him down? To travel to a country you've never been to been to before? How did she expect you to find his town, let alone where he lived? She'd always been a protective mother, which was probably one of the reasons you both argued so much, so whatever was pushing her to let you make your own decisions was baffling you. It was totally out of character for her.

"…maybe…" she said after a long pause, "… Maybe it's time you made a real choice, for your own benefit."

You let your stare wander back up to her own, and your eyes glazed over unwillingly. Blinking back the hazy tears, you connected your stare to hers, and noticed she was smiling, warmly. She was being serious. Her hand tightened its grip on yours and her smile grew a little wider.

"You eat your food," she said calmly, "drink your drink, then put a few things in a bag and get in the car. I'll warm up the engine."

She left the room, and you stared after her in shock. The door closed with a quiet click, and you still sat, frozen and confused. She was going to take you to the airport, and you were going to hunt down Felix. You don't know why, but there was a part of you that was slightly relieved. You wanted to hunt him down, even if it was just to apologise. You had to. It was something which really felt you needed to do, regardless of whether he wanted to see you again.

After eating your food, you threw necessities into your rucksack, a few clothes, underwear, money, phone charger, toothbrush, things that wouldn't mean you'd need a suitcase. It had been a good several hours since Felix had left, so he'd no doubt have gotten to Italy already. Your heart raced uncontrollably as you made your way down the stairs, phone clasped tightly in hand. The front door was wide open and you could see your mother sitting in her car.

Just as you stepped through the front door and reached to close it behind you, your phone buzzed. A mixture of emotions suddenly started speeding through your body, clearly all in anticipation of who had sent you a text. The second you unlocked the phone, and spotted the "F" at the beginning of the senders name, you nearly dropped the device. He had text you. He actually had contacted you.

After staring at the screen, bewildered, for a few moments, you actually gathered the courage to unlock the phone again and actually read the message. Your hand shook slightly in fear, at what he could have possibly wanted to say to you.

FROM:_ FELIX_  
_I GOT MY 'STUPID' DOG BACK. JUST THOUGHT I'D LET YOU KNOW.  
I'M GOING HOME NOW. _REAL_ HOME.  
I'M SORRY._

Had he just apologised to? Rather harshly, but still apologised?

You bit your lip, but a strange excitement still bubbled up from deep within your chest. You were now sure where he was going. You knew what town he was going to be in. It was just the finding him when you got there that was going to be tricky.

You don't know if it was confidence which made you grip the phone tighter and walk almost triumphantly towards your mother's car, or pure will power; whatever it was, it wanted to take you back to Felix.

**Please don't hate it too much...**

also, sorry for mistakes.


	24. Fly

**Short chapter, sorry guys!  
but as always, enjoy.**

Chapter 24

You never thought your mother would be so supportive of you. The last thing you expected her to do was to let you travel to Sweden, a country you've never been to, on your own, to chase down a man that she had only met once. It was all rather surreal.

The car journey to the airport was quiet and comforting. You didn't feel scared, at all. In fact, you were excited. You felt raring to go, you _wanted_ to travel, you wanted to explore his town to find him. You wanted to tell him how you felt. To apologise, even.

You mother handed you some money, which she'd been saving for god knows what, and you thanked her, planting a small kiss against her cheek and climbing out of the car, waving her off as you hurried into through the entrance to the small airport. You were now on the hunt for the right plane, there had to be one, right? And you can get leftover seats for a cheaper price, so the cost shouldn't be too much a worry, hopefully.

You wandered up the ticket desk and greeted the attendant with a smile.

"Hello, miss!" She beamed back at you, with plump red lips and bouncy, full curls, "Can I help you with your trip?"

"Actually," you said slowly, "I was looking to see if there are any last minute seats left to Sweden?"

"Ah," she answered, glancing down at her computer screen and tapping out a few words, "Is there any part of Sweden you wish to get to specifically? It would be easier to know so we can find a flight to the nearest airport."

"Oh, that makes sense," you replied, tucking some hair out of your line of sight, "Uh, near Gothenburg?"

"Wonderful. The next flight is in half an hour. You're just in time to be able to buy a ticket, there are 4 seats left. How many are there travelling with you?" She said all this without taking her eyes off the screen.

"Uh, just me."

"Brilliant. Paying by card or cash?"

"Cash."

You handed over the right amount to the woman, and before much longer, you had your ticket. You rushed to the right gate, just in time, since they had just been opened and people were trickling through, showing their passports and tickets before wandering down long catwalks. You walked towards the male attendant and showed him your ticket, and he plastered a common smile and nodded, letting your through. Sauntering past him, you couldn't help but feel the excess of excitement bubble up through your system with each step. This was happening, you were going to get him back.

If he wanted you, that is. But you didn't care. There was a part of you which suspected he might not, which in turn would just leave you with a little trip to Sweden. Not that you wouldn't be upset the whole time, but there was something running through you which was keeping you solid and strong. You weren't going to be beaten down by emotions.

You settled into your seat and rested your head back, letting your eyes close, and taking the time to finally rest. You felt like you needed it. All the rushing around was annoying and stupid. You liked travelling, it was almost a thrill to jump onto a plane and watch it take off, then stare out the window at the ground. It was almost like looking down at a toy model of the earth; truly astounding.

Relaxing back in your chair a little more, you listened as a female flight attendant started to explain the ins and out of airplane safety, but you'd heard it all before. You simple clicked your belt into place and stared out of the window.

Only after a good few minutes of sitting and staring, mesmerised, out of the window, did you notice that someone had in fact sat beside you. There were three rows of cheats either side of the isle, and the seats beside you were now both taken. You stole a quick glance at the person who was next to you, and he had pulled down a small table from the seat in front and had rested his laptop on it. You tried to not look too nosey, but you watched his hands from the corner of your eye. He typed pretty quick.

You became a little more brave and sat straight in your seat, so you were no longer facing the window, and looked over at the man, just as he stopped typing and looked at you.

"Oh, sorry, was I being a bit noisy?" He said with a smile.

He looked nice enough. Tousled brown hair, moderate stubble, and dark brown eyes. He was dressed pretty smart, too. You looked at him, surprised.

"Ah, no, it's okay," you replied with a quiver of a smile, "I just didn't know that someone had sat beside me."

"Right," he said with another broad smile, "well, I'm Ben. Nice to meet you,"

He stuck out a hand for you to shake, and you took it firmly.

"_."

"Awesome. Sorry to cut the conversation a little short, but I need to write this report for work."

"Uh, oh, right, no that's understandable," you nodded, "speak to you later maybe?"

He nodded.

With that, you turned back to look out of the window, only to see the plane now moving down the runway and turning. You must have been oblivious to the engines starting during your conversation. You put your phone into Airplane mode and stuck in some headphones, listening to your favourite song whilst you watched the plane straighten and stop. You were about to take off. How exciting.

The plane started to gather speed, and the markings on the runway began to pass you quick and quicker. You grinned excitedly and watched with eagerness as the wheels of the plane lost contact with the ground, and the craft was flying.

You were going to Sweden.

**you made a plane friend :3**

Hope you enjoyed! 


	25. Sweden

**I haven't checked through, I hope it's good enough for you.**

Chapter 25

The flight was long, and you even managed to catch a hour or two of sleep, surprisingly. You woke to Ben poking you gently in the arm, and you groggily looked at him. It took a while for you to clock onto who he was, not just a stranger getting your attention.

"_, we've arrived. We're getting off now,"

"Oh, thanks for waking me," you said with a laugh, "wouldn't want to get left on here,"

"No, of course not," he said with a broad smile, zipping his laptop into its case and edging his way across the seats and into the isle, where people had started moving towards, in order to exit the plane.

You stole a quick glance out of the window, and was rewarded with grey skies and a frosty looking atmosphere. You'd forgotten about the cold weather. Saying nothing, you followed the fairly tall Ben off the plane. It was almost like you were chilled to the bone the second you stepped foot outside the aircraft. Carefully, you made your way down the stairs and over to the catwalk, secretly hoping to get blessed with the tiniest bit of warmth.

Walking in silence, you couldn't help but notice that Ben was still with you. Yes, it was nice to have met someone on the plane, to talk to, but he really didn't have to stick around. You didn't necessarily mind though, but you did have more important things on mind. Like finding Felix.

"So," Ben pondered, as you made your way up a couple of flights of stairs to get to the catwalk, "What brings you to Sweden?"

"Uh…" You weren't really sure what to say, you couldn't just admit that you were hunting down PewDiePie, could you?  
You watched as plumes of silvery air billowed from your mouth with each breath, and you kept your arms tucked tightly around themselves, trying to keep some heat in.

"I'm looking for someone," you blurted, not daring to look at his expression.

"Looking for someone?" He echoed, "You flew all the way here to look for somebody?"

"…Yes," you said slowly, "We sort of argued, and he came back here. He's Swedish. I want to apologise to him."

As you reached the top of the stairs, the flow of people pushed you towards the gate, and you were greeted with a warm rush of air as you stepped out into the main airport. It was relieving. Ben turned to you as you both slowed to a stop near a bench, and had a confused expression.

"So he doesn't know you're here?"

"Nope…"

"You know where he is?"

You screwed up your face a little.

"Well, not exactly…"

"You've sorta got yourself in a pickle right now haven't you," he said with a glimmer of a smile, "Need any help finding him?"

"Okay… That would be good, actually," you grinned, "how?"

"I… could pay for a taxi somewhere?"

Your eyes widened a little.

"Oh, no!" You said with a genuine smile, "You really don't have to pay for anything, I'd feel really rude,"

"If it helps you find this guy, I'd be happy to help. Who is he?"

"I doubt you'd know him," you said quizzically, "there are a lot of people in Sweden."

"Try me!" He said, sitting down on the bench and patting the seat beside him, you sat down also.

You looked at him slyly, truly wondering whether or not he'd have heard of Pewdie. PewDiePie was a pretty famous guy, but only really over the internet, you were doubtful that this business man would know who he was.

"His name is Felix."

"Ah, well that's a wonderful name. How did you meet?"

"Uh, well we met in my town. He was on holiday here, a break from his job."

"Which is?"

Why was Ben being so nosey? What would a stranger want to know about your love life for? How on earth would that information benefit him in any way. You shrugged to yourself and went on to explain.

"I guess you could say he works for the internet. He's a YouTuber."

Bens eyes widened slightly, and his mouth started to open.

"I thought I recognised you from somewhere!" He cried in a sudden outburst, you looked around quickly to see if his loud voice had alerted anyone, it hadn't. "I saw you in one of his videos! I knew it! You're a lucky girl. He seems quite the guy."

You smiled warmly, "Oh, he is."

"Now," he said, standing up and straightening his suit a little, "Allow me to pay for your cab. Plus, I know how you can find your man."

You bolted into a standing position, "How?"

"His fan-mail address, duh?" The brunette man said with a wry smile, "All his fan-mail has to go somewhere, right?"  
Mentally slapping yourself, you shook your head in disbelief, with a small smile growing across your face. How could you not have thought of that before? His fan mail all gets sent to his home, so he has to be there! If he was already at his parents, he was sure to come home to get some of his belongings.

"You, Ben, are a genius," you smiled, hopping over to him and enveloping him in a light hug. You pulled away and slung your rucksack over your shoulder, "now, lead the way!"

"Sure," Ben grinned, turning on his heel and heading towards the airports exit.

You sat back in the taxi, watching the scenery fly past. It was really interesting to see new landscapes, which are almost completely alien to you. Your hand gripped the change that Ben had given you, and you turned in your seat before sitting up straight. You'd only been in the taxi a few minutes, and you had already started to miss Ben's company. Not that it mattered. He was just a friendly passer-by of whom happened to help you out. Very generously, at that.

"Here we are," the taxi driver announced, voice thick with a Swedish accent. You handed over the change and thanked him, pulling yourself out of the car and waving him off. The second you turned on your heels and started up at Felix's supposed house, your heartbeat started to thunder away in your chest. Were you ready for this?  
As you walked through light snow towards his front door, you glanced to the left and saw his driveway. There was a car parked, above fresh snow. Which means somebody had recently arrived. It was either going to be Felix, or Marzia, or worse; both.

Gingerly, you stepped in front of the door and raised a hand above the wooden surface, pausing only to notice that it had started to snow. You exhaled billows of fresh, cold air and closed your eyes. Opening them only when you brought your knuckles gently down onto the wood, knocking a few times before stepping back off the doorstep and waiting patiently.

You could see the snow starting to gather on the hair which partially obscured your vision, and after a few more knocks and a few more minutes of waiting, you admitted defeat. Maybe he just wasn't home. Well, if that was so, then why was there a car in the driveway which has only recently been parked there?

Shivering, you turned on the spot and walked back down the neat driveway, feet crunching through freshly fallen snow. When you arrive at the end of the driveway, you looked both ways down the street and sighed to yourself. Where could you possibly go right now?

You turned right, and started to walk. Just as you did so, you thought you saw movement on the peripheral of your right eyes vision, but as you turned around with a morsel of hope, you saw nothing.

As you made your way into a small, empty looking high street, you tried to make out what shops there were. Your heart almost fluttered when you saw a shop with a massive picture of a cup of coffee hanging above the door. That sign was universal, wasn't it?

"Ooh, hot drink," you mumbled under your breath, now setting your sights on the shop in the horizon. As you made your way closer, more and more people started to appear on the streets, and you felt that tiniest bit less alone. Which was relieving.

It was as if all you could hear was the crunching of feet against snow.

Just as you reached the coffee shop and stepped inside, warmth hit you instantly. It almost felt as good as it did to get off the landing strip and into the airport. It was gorgeous. You wandered up to the counter and tried your best to point out that you wanted a coffee, luckily, the man serving you knew some English, and started to make your order. You paid him with some of the change that Ben's money had left you.

Sitting down, alone, in a booth, you noticed there was an international plug socket on the wall. You smiled and went on a search through your bag for your phone charger. What luck! Who thought that simple coffee shops like this one came equipped for tourists.

You plugged in your phone, and it burst back to life, you had a 'good-luck' text from your mother, which you dare not reply to due to costs, and a missed call - from Felix? What on earth would drive him to want to ring you, and especially since he would have had to paid a lot for an international conversation.

Sipping at your drink, you looked up as the door to the shop opened and the sound of a small bell, strung up above said door, rung. Your eyes gradually widened and you almost dropped your drink. You could feel your heart-rate stagger into overdrive, and your cheeks reddened, a pressure building up behind your eyes. You were shocked.

It was Felix.

Felix _and_ Ben.

**This was a struggle to write.  
I'm so sorry.**


	26. End

Chapter 26

You stared, frozen in place, rim of your cup barely grazing your lower lip. The strong scent of coffee rising through your nose. You shakily lowered the cup, and put it on the table. You, and everything around you, felt as surreal as it was the day you met him. In a Coffee shop. This was almost like the same day, but reversed. You came here to find him, and instead ended up in Sweden, where he walked into the shop instead of you walking in on him.

Ben caught your stare, and his toothy grin stretched almost from ear to ear. He left Felix at the counter and made his way over to you, joining you in the booth, smile not fading.

"What are you doing here?" You managed to hiss, glancing between him and Felix, mind ticking over, "How do you know him? I don't get it. What's happening?"

All he did was laugh, following your stare over to Felix, who hadn't even noticed that Ben had left his side, and was busy ordering something in Swedish. Ben turned back to look at you and his face grew a little more serious.

"Don't you get it?" He said slyly, "Don't you see what's happening?"

You shook your head instantly.

"No, no I don't!" You said, trying to keep your angry voice hushed, "I don't understand at all! I thought you were just a stranger being nice to-"

"What stranger, in this day and age, is nice to a beautiful girl he randomly meets?" He laughed, voice dripping with sweetness, "Unless he's a creep."

There was a new aura to Ben than you had noticed before, as if the _Ben_ you met was a figment of your imagination; as if it had been an act. You even now realised that Ben was no longer in a suit, and was dressed in a simple pair of jeans, shirt, and leather jacket, definitely not something you tend to see business men wear. Nonetheless, you shivered as the word 'beautiful' left his lips.

"Why didn't you just tell me you knew who I was in the first place…"

"You wouldn't have wanted anything to do with what I knew. You'd have probably tossed me aside and called me crazy. I am a stranger, after all."

Without saying anything more, he stood up and away from the booth, without giving you time to protest, and strode his way back to the coffee shop entrance, patting Felix on the shoulder as he walked past. Now, the only people in the small shop was a couple on one corner, the man behind the counter, you in the other corner, and Felix. Everything seemed a lot more cold and sinister than it had done a few moments ago; and to top it off, you were still utterly confused.

Just as you were toying with questions in your head, you spotted Felix turning to face you. A lump caught in your throat and you couldn't help but look away. You stared, shocked and still, at the corner of the leather booth, and waited for something to happen. No longer did you feel as confident to speak to him, let alone see his face. All that confidence had been washed away, and you as a result felt sick to the bone.

"…_?" You heard. It was Felix, and he was standing right in front of you.

You looked up slowly.

"Hello, Felix," you tried to sound confident, but your voice was wavering slightly.

"_, how did you get here?"

"By plane," you drawled, accidentally sounding more sarcastic that you meant.

The man sat in front of you, in the chair opposite and put his drink down, he also had a sandwich that had been neatly placed on a small china plate. He cleared his throat on purpose and you stared up at him with remorse. Was this really a good idea? And how on earth did Ben know you."

"Explain me this," you continued, trying your best to not let your voice waver at the sight of the Swedish man, "How did that _Ben_ guy know who I was, and how does he know _you_?"

"Okay, fine. I was too scared to admit I still wanted you to come with me. Your mother texted me, telling me that you were coming after me-"

"Wait wait wait, what? My mother? She has your number, _she_ told you?"

"I don't know, _, she must have taken your phone and gotten it or something, but anyway, she told me, and I knew you were going to have trouble finding me, and since Ben was in your area at the time, and he's a close friend of mine, I thought he could give you a little guidance…"

"So, you knew I was coming this whole time, and you didn't tell me that some stranger was going to lead me to you?"  
"I did try to ring you…"

"That's beside the point, Felix," You almost shouted, voice shrill. You tried your best to say more, but nothing came to mind. What he had planned, had worked, so you had no real reason to get angry. You wanted to see him again, and you wanted to apologise.

"I just…" You looked down a little, at your drink, "I came here because I wanted to apologise to you. For getting all snooty or whatever and assuming you put your dog first. Because you did, and that's fine," you now looked up at him, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and I was an idiot."

For a few moments there was silence, and you looked worriedly into Felix's eyes, looking for whatever emotion he was displaying. A small smile crept across his face and he raised a hand to your cheek, holding it gently and letting his thumb slide across it. You couldn't help but smile too, albeit the fact your heart had never beaten so fast in your life.

"It's fine," he said simply, "anyway, I got Maya back. She's at my parents."

That reminded you of something.

"Who's car was that in your driveway?" You asked suddenly, and Felix's thumb stopped gliding across your cheek, "it was freshly parked and everything."

"Oh," Felix mumbled, "That was Ben's car, he drove to mine to tell me you had arrived. Then we saw you walking down the road and followed you. Did you knock? Since we didn't hear you."

"I did," you said quietly, "I kinda prefer this shop though. I'm a big fan of Coffee."

"Me too," he smiled, "definitely."

With that, he stood up and leant across the table, bringing your face close to his and pushing his lips against your own. You inhaled sharply and brought a hand to his face, pulling him closer as your lips made contact. The feel of his skin was sweet, and made tingles of pleasure shoot up and down your body. Every now and then your lips parted, but only to come crashing back down against each other. From somewhere behind you, you heard a distant wolf whistle; but you weren't paying attention, you were too busy excitedly greeting Felix's lips with your own.

Pulling away, Felix stared you deeply in the eye and cupped your face with his hands, before resting his forehead against yours and grinning from ear to ear.

"Now," he breathed, "Now you've got to promise me never to leave me again."

**and there, we have it.**

I really hope you've enjoyed this story.

**and I honestly hope the ending wasn't too abrupt, or bad.**

**I tried my best to make the whole piece realistic, or as close to that as I could.**

**This journey has been fun, has it not?**

Kind regards,  
-Emma


	27. Part 2: Begin

**Hello, remember me?**

**The story ended, but it's having a part 2!**

Part 2 - Chapter 1

Her fur was soft to the touch, and the way she tipped her head to the side as you itched behind her ear made you smile. Her small body pushed against your lap as she twisted around in satisfaction, egging you on to itch and scratch her more. Her small tongue lolled to one side, out of her mouth, and her eyes slid shut once you switched to the other ear. Her small tail wagged quickly, hitting you repeatedly on the leg. Your smile didn't fade.

The fire that was lit before you both warmed your face immensely, and you could feel her fur warm against you also. It was like the snow which was settling outside didn't even exist, as if cold wasn't a factor to the country you were in.  
Slowly, you stopped itching the dogs' ear, and she opened her eyes; staring up at you expectantly. Her eyes were deep, dark and full of love. You could tell this, since she had now decided to start licking at your wrist until you started to massage her ears again. You obliged.

Heat flickered all around you, flames casting your dancing shadows behind you. The rug that you sat on was woven deep, and equally was warm, enveloping your bare feet and giving you a great alternative to socks. Why couldn't all homes feel, well, this _homely_.

As you toyed with the dog, finding spots across her body which she embellished as her favourite places to be itched, you heard footsteps behind you. Craning your neck slightly to the right, you saw a tall man, dressed in loosely fitting pyjamas. He sat beside you and the dog, and held out a mug towards you, steam billowing from its surface.

"Thank you," you said through a smile, pausing your bonding with the dog to take the drink; which the small animal decided to respond to by licking your wrist as you reached out.

"Maya, you really are silly," the man said quietly, patting her head with one hand, the other firmly clasping its own steaming drink. He turned to you, eyes glistening from the roaring fire, a gentle smile spread across his lips, "and, you're welcome."

The dog curled into your lap, and you held the drink with both hands as you took a tender sip. It was hot chocolate, with too much milk and far less sugar than you preferred. Nevertheless, you sipped it some more and looked up at the man with a small smile.

"You know," he said softly, taking the time to brush your face with his hand, "I was hoping you'd come to find me,"  
You smiled a little more.

"And I was hoping you'd want me to."

"You were right," he said, removing his hand so he could grasp his drink firmer. Turning to look at the fire, you both watched as the flames reached high, licking the sides of the fireplace, cleansing the bricks with soot. Logs crackled and glowing; egging the flames to burn on.

Maya rolled in your lap; belly exposed, and tipped her head back to stare at Felix, who now was gently petting her neck. You smiled.

This was exactly how you wanted things to turn out. It almost, almost, felt like you were in a family. A new one. After seeking something so perfect, for so long, you had never imagined it happening to you. Always, you had seen couples, families, who you had envied. Envied that is, for their loving expressions, calm demeanour, and wholesome care. You wanted that, and now after so long, you had it.

You had the love of your life back, and you were happy.

It was only the first night of you being in Sweden, and you had found Felix so fast and effortlessly, that you were still shocked. You were still so surprised that your heart would flutter and beat erratically the second he stepped into the room. Everything he did attracted you to him, every word that left his lips made your insides ache.

Maya hopped off your lap and sauntered into another room, leaving you alone with the man, who sat only a few inches away to your right. Catching each other's eyes for a few moments, you allowed yourself to smile. This was exactly what you wanted, and you were eager to know what was going to happen in the future.

He leaned over to you slowly and pressed his lips against your own. You could taste chocolate on their surface, and your eyes slid shut as skin touched. Pulling away, you looked at him with love glazed eyes, and for a few sickly sweet moments, you wanted to be nowhere else but with him. You never wanted this evening to end.

The comfortable silence was disrupted when the small pug sauntered between you both, squeezing her short body between both of your legs, a sodden toy rabbit hanging from her mouth. She looked at you for a few seconds, before turning her expectant stare to Felix, tail wagging.

"Oh, Maya, you're so cute," you cooed, setting your drink down to stroke the length of her back, "adorable."

Felix laughed quietly to himself, and you looked up to see him scanning your eyes gently.

"Like you, then."

You threw him a sarcastic smile.

"That's such a cliché thing to say."

He grinned.

"Doesn't mean that I don't mean it, though."

**This came out of nowhere.  
I thought it would be a nice re-introduction to the story's second part.**

Thank you, enjoy, and stay tuned.


	28. Dog Food

**This chapter is a massive gamble, but it's all I could think that**

**would help motivate me further on. I have a big thing planned**

**A really massive thing...y**

2:2

It was a nice feeling, being in a warm home knowing that the man you love is with you. Just the idea that you were under the same roof as the person you desired, make your insides twist and turn. What was even better was that said person was quietly nuzzling at your neck and holding you against him, from behind. You tried your best to wash the mugs that had prior been filled to the brim with hot chocolate, but he kept distracting you.

"You know…" You murmured, voice a lot more drawn out than you meant, "I'm really not going to get much of this done if you're behind me."

He stopped kissing your neck and let his head rest against yours.

"You want me to stop?"

You paused. His mouth was so close to your ear that you could hear his every exhale.

"No… No, I never said stop."

You could feel his face move against yours as he smiled, and you sighed at the warmth of his arms wrapped around your stomach. It was nice, secure.

After a few minutes, you could feel the soft body of Maya worming around your legs, and you looked down to meet her large chocolate eyes, tongue falling lazily from her mouth.

"Felix, I think Maya's hungry?" You suggested, setting down the mugs in your hand and wiping the water from your fingers on a nearby tea towel.

The man pulled away from behind you, and bent down as far as he could to the pugs' height, patting her head lovingly and watched as she tried to jump in small circles. She clearly wanted something.

"I don't have any dog food here…" He mumbled, not taking his attention from the dog, "But I guess we could go get some?"

"Good idea."

You turned to Felix with a growing smile, watching as the man idly looked around the room, before turning his attention back to you; realising something.

"It's too late to get food, every where's shut," he admitted, "She'll have to go hungry for tonight…"

You frowned, "we can't just let her starve." He frowned too.

Snaking in your direction, he held you softly by the wrists and planted a small kiss on our lips. His eyes were bright. "Don't worry; she'll be fine for tonight. Let's just enjoy our evening…" As he spoke, his hands moved from your wrists and settled on your waist, before gently feeling the hem of your shirt, soon to slip beneath it. You could feel the warmth of his hands at the base of your back.

Stiffening, you furrowed your eyebrows at the musky smelling man and shook your head, taking him by the hands and lowering them to your side; for once opposing his charm.

"I want to feed your dog, Felix."

He grimaced a little, "there's no need to be so arrogant about it."

"I don't think I'm being arrogant."

"See, there you go, again. Arrogant."

"Felix, she's your dog!" You protested, bending down to pick the small pug up. You held her close to your chest, "You gotta feed her."

He stopped for a few moments, as if to think, and then sighed, moving to the fridge and beginning to rustle around its contents.

"I had some left over stew in here that I was saving, but Maya can have it, I guess." He emerged from the fridge holding a small plastic tub, "as a kind of treat."

You shrugged, petting the animal softly on the head, "It will do for now, right?" Felix nodded and sauntered over to his microwave, to warm the food up. Maya really was getting a treat tonight. If Felix was so determined to come to Sweden and be with his dog, he really had to make sure he was prepared. What dog owner doesn't have food for their pet?

Before long, you were watching as Maya greedily powered her way through the meat and gravy, probably getting more across her small face than she was down her throat, it was an odd sight to watch.

You stretched your arms in front of you and sighed, glancing over at a modern clock that was hung from the kitchen wall, it was almost 11. Yawning, you sent Felix a sideways glance and he got the message. You were both tired from travelling, and it was time to get some rest.

As you wandered into the hallway, and started up the stairs, you paused. There was a faint knocking sound. Twisting on the spot, seeing the bewildered Felix a few steps below you, you stared at the front door. Were you hearing things?

The knocks became more sudden and loud, and caused Felix to turn on the spot too. Who on earth would be at the door, at this hour? Was it Marzia?

Saying nothing, Felix made the short walk to the front door and unlocked it, peeling the wooden structure from its frame and staring at the person standing in the doorway. You tilted your head to the side, confused. You didn't recognise them, especially from this distance and in this dim light.

Felix almost choked on his breath, then leapt forward and enveloped the stranger in a hug.

"Woah, Felix, calm down! You knew I was coming to-"

"I can't believe you're here!" Felix cried, face buried into the man's shoulder, "Oh man, oh man!"

"Seriously, Felix, quit it!"

You knew that voice from somewhere.

"I'm just so glad you actually came, Toby!"

Your heart almost rose into your throat.

Tobuscus.

**OOOOHHHH THE TENSION!**

5+ Awesome points to whoever can guess what's going to happen.


	29. Visitor

2:3

It was bewildering, watching two famous YouTubers hug it out as if they were long lost brothers. Tobuscus was taller than you expected him to be, but still not as tall as Felix was. You weren't as much of a fan of his as you were to Felix, but my god did you think his singing voice was beautiful. Since it was.

Felix turned to you and smiled, arm hooked around the shorter mans neck.

"You know Toby, right?" He said between laughs.

"I know _of_ him," you corrected, turning your attention to the newcomer, "from YouTube."

Toby smiled and wiggled his way out of Felix's grasp, walking to you and holding a hand out. You were perched on the edge of Felix's sofa. You took his hand gladly and shook it, smiling. He grinned back at you then turned on the spot, only to get nearly tackled by an ecstatic Felix.

It was nice having him around, but you couldn't help but feel small prickles of doubt running through you. How did Toby know that Felix was going to be _here_. He got the timing perfect, and Felix had acted as if he knew it was going to happen. Like it had all been planned.

This made you think back, to when Felix left for Italy. He had to go all the way there, then back to Sweden with Maya. It takes a long time for someone to fly from America to Sweden, so it must have been planned in advance for all the timings to go as smoothly as they had.

You watched, suspicious, as Toby and Felix fell into idle yet erratic chatter. Maya jumped up onto your lap, licking the remnants of warm stew from her jaws. She spread herself across your lap and you stroked her body slowly, still pondering how this had all managed to fit together.

"Good thing we have a guest room then," Felix said, back facing you as you started to pay attention to what they were saying, "Wouldn't want you to sleep on the sofa!"

"Well," Toby objected, "I wouldn't have minded. Hell, I love sleeping on sofas. I sometimes do it in my own house."

"Now that's just weird," Felix said, hands propped up onto his hips, "everyone loves a bed,"

Toby pulled a face and folded his arms, "Yeah, I agree, but it depends if the sofa is comfy or not."

"Our sofa's pretty comfy, might I say,"

"I'll be the judge of that!"

Before you had a chance to protest, you were shielding poor Maya as Toby hopped past Felix and onto the sofa you were on, you almost got hit in the face with his feet. Almost.

"Wow," Toby gleamed, "this is pretty comfy!"

He looked up at Felix.

"Yeah, definitely sleeping here!"

Felix laughed and shook his head, wiggling in between you and Toby, who had dragged himself into a sitting position. He looked at you for a few seconds, maybe one too many, which caused you to look away. What was he doing?

"Anyway," an oblivious Felix started, he motioned to you, "this, is my girlfriend, _"

Your heart unwillingly fluttered when he called you his girlfriend. It was the first time he'd referred to you as such a thing, and it was beautiful to hear.

"Ah yeah," Toby responded, and you looked back at him, "I saw, on YouTube."

He looked at you again.

"Got yourself a looker, Pewds."

You looked away again, heat rushing to your face. What _was_ he doing. He's only just got here. If he's trying something, you won't be happy. Maybe you should let Felix know.

Shaking your head a little, you forced a laughed and looked over at the other two. Pushing the thoughts out of your head. If anything, you were overreacting, surely he was just being nice. You laughed again at the realisation that you found it hard to take a compliment. How silly.

"Yeah, she is beautiful isn't she."

You shoved him playfully on the shoulder.

"Shh, get real," you grinned, almost yelling out as he hooked an arm around your waist and pulled you closer to his side, planting a kiss directly onto your cheek. You smiled and hugged him tightly.

Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad, maybe it'd be nice to have Tobuscus here too. It'd be nice to have more company in a place you've never been to before, with nobody around that you actually knew. Still, you would have to go home at some point. The very thought of leaving Felix again made you sick to the bone, but you couldn't just fly to Sweden and just live there forever, it's never that easy.

Felix got up suddenly, and started walking to the kitchen, he stopped to look back with a smile.

"I'm going to get us some snacks or something, maybe we could watch a movie?"

Toby eagerly nodded in his direction.

You sighed. You were still tired from travelling, how were they both suddenly so awake? You could just sleep through the movie, maybe. Whatever it was going to be.

Before you knew it, you and the guys were watching Silent Hill, not exactly a film you could sleep through. Your eyes were wide open, nose and mouth concealed behind the pillow you were hugging tightly. Fleeting thoughts of you hugging Maya flooded your mind, and you nearly laughed at the idea of the small pug being crushed under your grip. You were never one for horror films.

With Felix to your left, and Toby to your right, you wondered how they could be enjoying this film so much. Maybe it was just the extend of horror games they played which made them sort of immune to this kind of genre? You noticed how they were both on the edge of their seats watching with excitement. They were insane.

Felix sat back, eventually, and hooked a hand around your thigh, squeezing it gently. Shivers ran through your body, as they always seem to do whenever he does that kind of thing. However, on the edge of your view, from the right, you saw Toby glance at you both. You pushed the thought aside and tried your best to enjoy the film, even if you were terrified.


	30. Early

**Enjoy!**

**A guest review from someone called 'theevilmunsta'**

**says they don't approve of this story because they read it**

**on another site. That's because it's where I originally posted it.**

**Silly people. If I didn't write this story, then why would I steal it?**

I WROTE THIS STORY GODDAMNIT.

2:4

You assumed that you were the first to wake up, and the first to idly stumble down the stairs all the while still wiping the sleep from the ducts of their eyes.

You were not.

Yawning, you stumbled into the living room, with the intentions of walking straight through and into the kitchen in order to get cereal or some other breakfast. You had left Felix snoozing in his bed, since it was still quite early, and you had no real idea why you actually got up. It must have been the hunger.

Whilst your eyes were barely open, and your hands still trying to massage them awake, you bumped into someone. You barely heard them call out before you felt something cold and liquid splash onto your arms and shirt. Instantly, your eyes snapped open and you took a step back, looking up in horror.

Toby stood before you, half the contents of his cereal down his shirt too. His mouth was now pursed shut and his eyes were wide; it was actually quite comical. Regardless of whether he meant it to be or not.

"Oh Jesus," You said suddenly in a surprised yet oddly hushed tone, "I am so sorry Toby!"

You picked at the singular Cheerio's that were dotted across your pyjama shirt and collected them in your left hand, and Toby set down his cereal in silence before taking his shirt off. You froze, not looking up. You could already see what he was doing, even if it was at the edge of your vision.

Without saying a word, he walked away, into the kitchen, leaving his cereal bowl on the floor, alongside a few splashes of milk. You looked up, hand still cupping a few Cheerio's. Had you done something wrong? Well, besides walk into him whilst he was eating, of course.

A few minutes passed, and all you could hear was him shuffling around in the kitchen. You went back to getting Cheerio's off of your shirt, and off the carpet. Shortly, you were joined by a still-silent Toby, who had a fresh shirt on and a bowl of soapy water. He crouched beside you and started to scrub at the floor a little. You let him get on and took the empty cereal bowl into the kitchen, putting it beside the sink.

Walking back, you saw that Toby had already finished cleaning the floor. He stood up and turned to face you, and your gazes locked for a few moments before he walked past you.

Turning, you couldn't help but feel like you _had_ done something worse than spill his cereal, but you didn't know what. He'd only been here a night!

"Toby, sorry about that," you said quietly, walking into the kitchen, "I didn't know you were standing there… eating your cereal."

"It's no problem," He replied in a simple manner, and you watched as he emptied out the washing bowl into the sink, "My fault for standing in the middle of the living room to eat my breakfast."

You moved over to him and touched his arm lightly. You tried to look into his eyes but he was staring down at the washing up bowl.

"You alright? You seem pretty, uhh, annoyed that I bumped into you."

"Naah, I'm fine," he said, standing away from the sink. You pulled your hand back to your chest, "I think I just kinda woke up on the wrong side of the bed. And I miss Gryphon."

You pursed your lips slightly and clenched the hand that was against your chest. Ah, he missed his dog. What is it with guys and their dogs? You understood how someone could be attached, but this was crazy. You sighed and tried to smile.

"Well, you know he's okay, he's being looked after right?"

"Yeah, I got a friend looking after him."

"See, that's not so bad," you said with enthusiasm. He looked up at you with the hint of a smile.

He laughed, "What's silly though, is that I can't stop hearing that voice of his. Well- I know it's my voice, but I do it so often – even outside videos, and it just connects me with him I guess. He's like my brother. I just miss him."

You smiled properly. It was really heart-warming to know that Tobuscus had such a tight bond with his pet, even if it was for the entertainment of other people. Gryphons voice, that is.

Putting a hand on his arm lightly, you watched as he smiled down at you.

"Well, you know he's fine. For now we can play with Maya or something, I'm sure she'd love the company."

"Yeah, true," Toby agreed, moving an arm to itch behind his ear a little. The movement wafted his natural scent in your direction, and you couldn't help but think it was a really nice smell. Well, most men have a rather nice natural smell, but Toby's was really noticeable. Your eyes also quickly averted to his arms, which were exposed now that he had changed his shirt. Your hand was lightly pressed against his bicep, which was actually pretty hefty. You never knew he worked out.

"You alright?" Toby suddenly asked, and your head whipped up in surprise.

"Ah, yeah, just I noticed your arms are really well toned. I never noticed from your videos."

Why on earth would you admit that? You mentally slapped yourself and drew your arm away from his, cautiously. However, he whipped up an arm and grabbed your wrist, a grin growing across his face. Shocked, you watched as he raised his shirt with his other hand and pressed your palm against his stomach. It was rock hard, and by god was it amazing to touch.

"You think my arms are awesome? Well what about my stomach?" He said with a laugh and a shimmer of slyness flashing through his eyes, "Impressive eh?"

"Uh…" He let go of your hand and you lowered it to your side, "Yeah, um, it's pretty awesome," you said with a laugh, voice wavering. As confident as Toby was, you couldn't help but feel you shouldn't have done what you just did, it almost felt wrong.

There was a moments silence before Toby clapped his hands together and cleared his throat. It seemed he was already over the fact he was missing his dog, which was good, supposedly.

"Well!" He said loudly, "I guess we best go wake Felix up!"

"Uh, yeah," you confirmed, "let's go get him."

Toby moved away from the kitchen side and started to walk briskly back through the living room, and you followed. Your face was solid with worry. You doubted that Toby was trying to hint something, since he'd just arrived and he knew that you and Felix were together, but he could at least respect that a bit more. Pushing the thoughts aside, you followed him up the staircase and prepared to wake up your Swedish boyfriend.

**Hope you like it!**


	31. Bath

**Hi**

2:5

"Toby, he's still fast asleep…" You muttered from the doorway, watching as the American inched his way into the bedroom, "Let him have a lie-in, he needs it."

Toby stopped and looked back at you, sighing awkwardly. For a few moments, he stared at you deeply, and at first all you could feel was confusion, but then you realised what was going to happen. Gritting your teeth, you barely had time to stop Toby as he turned 180 degrees and leaped on top of Felix, who instantly sprung into life and started throwing punches at the other man. He wasn't asleep after all, then.

You watched as the two fought, and shaking your head, you decided to go get ready instead. Anything was better than watching two fully grown men fight like children.

Leaving them to it, you sauntered into the bathroom and locked the door behind you. You filled up the sink with warm, soapy water and then went on to scrub your face. As refreshing as it was, you didn't feel clean, so you drained the faucet and started to fill the bath up instead, being sure to fill it with an unnecessary amount of bubbles. If there was one thing you liked, it was to snuggle down into a deep, hot, soapy bath. You remembered back to when you were younger when you used to dig tunnels through the mounds and mounds of bubbles. That was definitely something you missed, being young and carefree. And making bubble tunnels.

You stripped down and lowered yourself through the bubbles and into the water, sighing happily at the hot waters contact on your skin. You let your head rest back against the edge of the bath, and you closed your heavy eyes. This was definitely what you needed.

After a long time of sitting there, covered in bubbles and soaking up the warmth, there was a sudden bang on the door, and your eyes whipped open. You stared at someone who had just strolled on through the door and was now standing in the middle of the bathroom. You nearly jumped out of your skin, but luckily there were still enough bubbles in your bath to cover you completely. Hadn't you locked the door?

"Oh god, _, I'm sorry!" Toby suddenly cried out, twisting on the spot and starting to head back to the door, you laughed to yourself.

"Toby, it's cool," you said. You couldn't tell if the heat rising through your face was from the hot water or something else, "I'm covered."

Toby slowed to a halt and turned on the spot, looking down at you apologetically and almost with a wince. You noticed he had a toothbrush in his hand, so he had intentions of brushing his teeth, not peeping on you, fair enough.

"Didn't you lock the door?" He questioned, furrowing his brow slightly.

"I assumed I did. Maybe the locks broken or something," you suggested, moving slightly in the tub. Even though you _were_ covered, you couldn't help feeling the tiniest bit vulnerable, "I take it you're in here to brush your teeth."

Toby nodded and moved towards the sink, which just so happened to be right next to the bathtub. You stared up as he stood beside you and let the tap pour water over his toothbrush. Every now and then he glanced down at you, and each time you felt more and more insecure. What was going on? You, in the bath, naked, with Tobuscus standing right next to you! If Felix was in here too, he'd definitely be curious as to whether Toby was _really_ in here to brush his teeth. In fact, the more you thought about it, the more _you_ were curious of his motives.

"Uh, Toby?" You asked as he started to brush his teeth. He looked down at you with raised eyebrows and his toothbrush hanging from his mouth, "you know there are other bathrooms in this place, right?"

He squinted his eyes a little and shrugged, turning back to the mirror above the sink. Just before he did so, however, you could have sworn you caught him letting his eyes dart around the surface of the bubbles. Was he trying to find a cheeky opening?

After Toby had finished brushing his teeth, and had left the room, you quickly washed your hair and got out of the tub, wrapping a towel around your middle and a smaller one around your hair, keeping it from dripping across your back. Just as you walked to the door, it opened again, and you walked straight into Toby. You barely managed to keep hold of your towel.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" He apologised, yet again, "I forgot my toothbrush and I thought you'd be changed and-"

"Dude, it's fine, I'm covered aren't I?" You said sarcastically, moving past him to get into your bedroom, but before you had the chance he gripped you by the shoulders and bent down a little, to look you in the eye. You stared at him, shocked.

"I'm serious," he drawled, voice monotone, "This keeps happening. We keep bumping into each other or I'm in the way,"

"Then we're just unlucky, I guess," You whispered, voice unusually hushed, "uh, can I please go get changed now?"

He sighed irritably, letting his eyes lock with yours for a few seconds longer, then let you go and turned away, and as you walked back towards the main bedroom, you could still feel the pressure of his hands on your bare shoulders.

**Sorry for the shit chapter... where's my motivation gone :(**


End file.
